Sonic X: It came from Cyber Space!
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Takes up where Revenge of the Dragon left off. A world thrown into chaos, giant monsters, and the deadliest villan Sonic and his friends have ever seen, face it this story has everything. Guest staring: Godzilla and other Toho monsters!
1. Project Kiryu

**Introduction**

Two months ago after the defeat of Gigex the Impaler and Princess Morganna on the planet Frumuseţe, Sonic the Hedgehog and friends heard that Chris and Helen were going to have a baby. Shortly after their arrival Damian Dracul, Chris' old business rival, escaped from his incarceration to seek vengeance on Thorndyke. For weeks Damian sent his minions to terrorize Station Square until he completed his new mutagen and transformed himself into a giant dragonic monster. It was then that Chris revealed to Sonic and the others that Godzilla the legendary King of the Monsters was real and that his DNA must have been used by Damian to create his mutagen. It became clear that Godzilla could be their only hope for stopping Dracul. After journeying to Monster Island they befriended Little Godzilla who helped convince his father to help them. After taking them back to Station Square a fierce battle ensued between Godzilla and the mutant Damian. With the help of Sonic and his friends Godzilla emerged victorious and Damian was back behind bars. After the climatic battle Helen gave birth to twins, little Michael and Jasmine.

**(Confused? Read all about it in my last Sonic X Fanfic: Revenge of the Dragon)**

In the weeks that followed the existence of Godzilla and the other monsters of Monster Island which had until then been a guarded secret became public knowledge across the globe. Demand for the destruction of these monsters was halted only by the pleads of the scientists who studied these creatures, and the promise that the United Nations would construct a super weapon to be used if these creatures ever got out of line.

The goal of project Kiryu, as it was called by the U.N., was to build a robot that could fight Godzilla or any one of his fellow monsters. They called it Mechagodzilla.

Because of the success of his robot exo-skeletons against Dracul's dragon mutants, the United Nations appointed Chris to be the chief technician on the Kiryu project. With some help from Tails he was able to design the robot, and it has been under construction for weeks now. Meanwhile before returning home Sonic and the others have decided to stay a few weeks longer.

Chapter 1: Project Kiryu

"Come on Jasmine, eat your food."

Little baby Jasmine wasn't cooperating.

"Here let me try something." said Sonic.

Sonic took the spoon and held it before little Jasmine.

"Here comes the X-Wing space fighter flying through hyper-space loaded with proton torpedoes to blow up the Death Star!"

Jasmine started to giggle and Sonic managed to get the food in her mouth.

"Works every time."

"Well I'm not surprised Sonic." said Helen "Jasmine is crazy about you."

But little Michael spat his food out toward Knuckles.

"I'm starting to get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"Michael, stop being a little stinker!" said Helen.

Amy smelled something.

"Peeyeew! And speaking of stinky, I think someone needs their diaper changed." she said.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion came from the lab a few floors below.

"Jacob, what happened?"

**(For those of you who haven't read my previous Sonic X fanfics already, Jacob is the artificial intelligence program that runs everything electronic in Chris and Helen's manor)**

"I do believe the master and Tails ran into some difficulties with the prototype Maser cannon. But it should comfort you to know that neither of them was injured."

Chris and Tails had been busy developing the parts for Mechagodzilla for weeks. They were almost done and the machine was coming together.

"Why are you even building this thing? I thought Godzilla was our friend." said Cream.

"Chow."

"He is, but unfortunately a lot of people don't think he looks very friendly." said Tails.

"We're just building it to make people feel a little safer." said Chris.

"Maybe people would feel safer if you just explained to them that Godzilla isn't dangerous as long as he isn't provoked." said Cosmo.

"We've tried Cosmo, but some people just don't listen. Mechagodzilla is only to be used if the monsters escape from Monster Island. And frankly I don't think we really need to worry about that. There is a huge energy field generated around the island 24/7 meant to keep the monsters inside. And to this day we haven't had any breakouts."

"If Damian Dracul hadn't stolen Godzilla's DNA to make his dragon mutagen in the first place then the existence of Godzilla and all the other monsters of Monster Island would still be a secret." said Sonic.

"What did they end up doing with Damian after our last encounter with him anyway?" asked Tails.

"He was supposed to go to the electric chair, but then at the retrial he was found legally insane and was sentenced to life again instead. Ever since then he's been locked up in a secret government maximum security facility somewhere."

"What about his little girlfriend?" asked Amy.

During Damian's last stay in an international penitentiary he fell in love with his therapist Kamilla, and in some bizarre way she loved him in return. She engineered Damian's escape, and then helped him in his plot against Chris. During the final battle in Station Square she tried to use Damian's satellite laser cannon to help him kill Godzilla.

**(She's like the Harley Quinn to his Joker)**

"She was sentenced to life in a women's prison as his accomplice." said Chris.

"I still don't see how anyone could possibly fall in love with a person like Damian." said Sonic.

"That is mystery I don't think anyone can solve."

Weeks passed and both Chris and Tails worked diligently to complete Mechagodzilla. The U.N. was very clear; they wanted it to be the perfect fighting machine. So as days passed by Chris and Tails worked slowly from one part of the robot to the next, making sure everything to the smallest detail was working as it should. But the most difficult part wasn't building the creature's body, it was constructing the brain.

"It's brain?"

"Not everyone has the reflexes it will take to pilot Kiryu Cosmo, so Chris decided we would need to install an artificial intelligence C.P.U. which will be like the brain of the machine." said Tails.

"Kiryu?"

"That's its nickname. The U.N. named the project after the third fictional Mechagodzilla."

"What kind of stuff are you putting into its brain?"

"Just some things that will be important for it to remember out in the field. For example, when engaging Godzilla the safety zone is 43 degrees in the horizontal direction, and 81 degrees in the vertical direction from the rear. Or that the time of the radiation from his dorsal fins to the discharge of his heat beam is 1.26 seconds. It will be hard for a normal person to remember all that when they're actually looking to fight Godzilla, usually you'd have other things on your mind."

"Like trying to get out with your skin still attached?" joked Cosmo.

"Exactly, so Kiryu will be programmed to think on it's own to an extent, so the pilot will have less to worry about."

"Tails we both know if machines could think then none of us would be here."

Tails laughed, "Kiryu may be smart, but his free will is limited. It's the same kind of safeguards Chris used when he created Jacob."

"But what if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"The U.N. has come down pretty hard on that, for the time being Kiryu has been programmed so that only Chris can use him."

**(To be continued)**


	2. Field Test

Weeks passed and Chris and Tails continued to work diligently on Kiryu. Finally the robot was completed and delegates from the U.N. and other politicians had assembled at Thorndyke Manor for the demonstration.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the United Nations, world leaders, and V.I.P.s, welcome to my home." said Chris "Usually I like to start events like this off with a joke, but I've been so busy working on the Mechagodzilla project, but last night I managed to come up with this. Knock knock…"

"Who's there?"

"Don't you?"

"Don't you who?"

"Don't you wish I hadn't been so busy working on the Mechagodzilla project so I'd be able to come up with a good one?!" said Chris.

All the delegates started laughing.

"That's not even funny." said Sonic.

"I think they're just trying to be polite." replied Amy.

"Okay back to business. After much exhausting research and development we have successfully brought the Mechagodzilla project to a successful conclusion. Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to present… Kiryu!"

Kiryu came rising out of the hanger and stood tall over the grounds, it's metal body gleaming in the sunlight. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Wow!"

Sonic had never seen Kiryu standing up straight. When Chris and Tails were working on it down in the lab it was lying down.

"Kiryu can be controlled manually but he also has the limited ability to think for himself. As I'm sure you can imagine when engaging Godzilla or some other monster in battle a pilot won't always be able to remember certain things like the time it takes for Godzilla to discharge his heat beam, so Kiryu's artificial intelligence CPU gives the pilot less things to worry about."

"Mr. Thorndyke, if the artificial intelligence Kiryu possess is as great as you suggest couldn't that make it a bit… potentially dangerous?" asked one of the delegates.

"I know it sounds iffy, but rest assured we have taken every precaution to make sure Kiryu stays in line. His ability to think for himself is limited, and above all his programming is dictated by the rule, He must never harm a human being, or sanctioned life form. That being said allow me to show you what he can do."

Chris turned to Kiryu and spoke through a remote.

"Kiryu, take five steps to your left."

Kiryu turned to the left and took five steps on its own.

"Fly five times around the grounds."

Kiryu's engines flared to life and it blasted into the air, it then proceeded to fly five times around the manor's grounds then landed back where it had been standing.

"Now let's see some of its weapons."

An unmanned tank came out of the ground.

"Kiryu destroy that tank with your Maser Cannon."

Kiryu stared at the tank, opened its mouth, and what looked like a burst of lightening erupted out of its mouth blasting the tank into nothingness.

"Now let's see what it can do on its own."

Some unmanned jets came flying out of the sky toward Kiryu, and Kiryu turned its attention toward them. He fired one of his arm mounted laser cannons and blasted one of the jets out of the sky. Then it threw its head up toward the heavens and roared sending several missiles from the four batteries on it's flight pack blasting the few remaining jets out of the sky. All the delegates were impressed.

"I'd say project Mechagodzilla was a big success." said Sonic.

Everyone was pleased with the completed robot, but little did they know there was one uninvited guest watching.

"If what the Thorndyke person says is true then this Mechagodzilla is useless to me. I'll need someone else to build me something more compliant. But who?"

He brought up some profiles that his search came up with. There were only two other people whose handiwork could match that of Thorndyke's and the fox's combined. Unfortunately one of the people displayed was a person he knew he couldn't trust.

"That just leaves me with one alternative. But to get to him I'd need some special transportation… And I think I know just where to get it…"


	3. We've Been Jacked

The Mechagodzilla project had been a success. But Sonic and his friends would stay until tomorrow night, mainly because Sonic said he wanted to see the final part of the TV special Yu-gi-oh GX The Mystery of Duelist Isle which would be aired tomorrow.

**(Sound familiar?)**

"Jaden and Alexis are going to end up together, I just know it!" said Sonic.

After the delegates had gone Sonic and friends were going to bed when suddenly an alarm went off.

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! HACKER ALERT!!! HACKER A…"

"Jacob! Jacob can you hear me!?" said Chris.

"What's going on?" asked Amy.

"If anyone ever tries to hack into the manor's computers Jacob is supposed to warn me. But I have to turn off the alarm; it doesn't go off by itself."

"What does it mean?" asked Knuckles.

"It means we could very well be in heap big trouble."

Some of Chris' guard-bots came into the room.

"Guard-bots? I didn't send for you, back to your posts!"

"Sorry meat-bag, but we're no longer required to follow your orders." said one of the Guard-bots.

"What did you say?"

The Guard-bots drew their electro staffs.

"Gigakahn is online!"

The Guard-bots charged at Chris and the others with their staffs, but Sonic went into a spin dash and knocked them back.

"Chris what's going on!?" asked Helen.

"… The hacker! Some must've hacked into the Guard-bot's programming and turned them against us!"

More Guard-Bot's poured in through the doors wielding their electro staffs.

"All flesh things must be eliminated! Gigakahn is online!"

Sonic, Knuckles, and the others started to fight back against the Guard-bots but they just kept coming.

"Chris how many of these things did you make?!" asked Knuckles.

"… Too many."

"Well in that case…" said Sonic slamming one of the Guard-bots out the window, "Ladies and gentlemen, plants and animals, run do not walk to the nearest exit!"

Some one so close and yet so very far away watched as Christopher Thorndyke and his animal friends fought against his own Guard-bots.

"All too easy, I tweak a digit and power a byte, run a few variables and little ghost imaging, and I have turned the Thorndyke person's own robots against him… This is just the beginning… Before it is all over I will do so much more… but first I need to someone to build what I need for me… and Thorndyke's Guard-bots will help me achieve the means to get there."

"We must rid the world of lazy organics! Gigakahn is online!" yelled the Guard-Bots.

"All right, you asked for it!"

Tails threw one of his custom made magnet grenades at a group of the Guard-bots. When it got close enough its magnetic field pulled them into a cluster then detonated. They had just about made it to the door when more Guard-Bot's blocked their path.

"Don't bother getting up, we were just leaving." said Cosmo using her mental powers to push the Guard-bot's out of the way.

One of the Guard-bots made to go after them but another stopped him.

"Forget them! We have a more important objective!"

Outside Sonic and the others made it out of the grounds.

"Looks like we got everybody." said Tails.

"But I have the strangest feeling we forgot something." said Knuckles.

Just then they all realized.

"THE BABIES!!!"

"Wait here, I'll get them!" said Sonic dashing back into the house.

From all over the house the Guard-Bot's were proceeding down to the lab. One of them stopped because he heard something that sounded like screaming.

"Delaying primary object to deal with filthy organics."

He marched over to the nursery and kicked open the door. There was little Jasmine and Michael in their crib kicking and screaming, they had been awoken by the sound of the fighting.

"All flesh things must be eliminated. Gigakahn is… AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Sonic had gone into a spin dash knocking the Guard-bot out the window.

"It's okay, uncle Sonic is here." he said.

Sonic had taken both Michael and Jasmine in his hands when more Guard-Bot's came in through the door.

"Halt!"

Sonic couldn't spin dash through them because he had Michael and Jasmine with him.

"Hang on kids!"

Sonic jumped out the window and landed on gently on the ground below.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Michael and Jasmine both looked like they actually enjoyed it. Sonic ran back to the others.

"My precious babies! I can't thank you enough Sonic."

"No trouble at all."

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently.

"Oh what now?"

Soon came the sound of engines flaring to life.

"Oh no! They've hijacked Kiryu!"

"Wait… that's not Kiryu that's the Typhoon!" exclaimed Tails.

Just then the Blue Typhoon blasted out of the hanger and disappeared into space.

"There goes our ride home." said Sonic.

**To be continued**


	4. A Deal with a Devil

"Jacob… Jacob can you hear me?!"

"Erawtfos citsiugnil ym demargorer sah rekcah eht!"

"What?"

"Erawtfos citsiugnil ym demargorer sah rekcah eht!"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Tails.

Since the Guard-bots had left the building in the stolen Typhoon Chris had managed to get Jacob up and running again, but whatever he was saying wasn't making any sense.

"Sdrawkcab gniklat mi ees erawtfos citsiugnil ym demargorer sah rekcah eht!!!"

"Okay, I don't understand one word you just said." replied Sonic.

"Wait a minute… Jacob, bring it up on screen."

Jacob's nonsense words came up on the screen.

"Someone get me a mirror… Just like I thought… That hacker must've messed with Jacob's linguistic software, he's talking backwards!"

"Dias tsuj I tahw si taht!"

"Hang on Jacob I'm gonna try and fix this."

For the next couple minutes Chris had to fiddle with Jacob's programming.

"How's that?"

"… Testing… testing… 1… 2… 3… There, that's better."

"Jacob what the heck happened here?"

"Someone hacked into the system and shut me down."

"Tell me something we don't know. They also reprogrammed the Guard-bots and turned them against us, then they hijacked the Blue Typhoon and blasted off into space."

"Sorry sir I was not aware. I was shut down after all."

"Shut down everything electronic in the house that is potentially dangerous. We don't want to be attacked by evil toasters next."

"Sir I'm almost afraid to ask but, does that include shutting me down?"

"No, I need you to check on Kiryu, the last thing we want is for him to go nuts. Then I want you to search every known database for the word Gigakahn."

"Gigakahn?"

"Yes, while the Guard-bot's were attacking they kept saying, Gigakahn is online."

"I'll get that done straight away."

While Jacob was busy checking over Kiryu everyone else wondered what the heck had happened.

"Let's just be glad the ambassadors weren't still here… If word of this got out…"

"I don't get it… why would they steal the Blue Typhoon?" asked Amy.

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I just remembered, the Master Emerald is onboard it!" said Knuckles.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Cream.

"No need to worry, I have those right here." said Sonic.

"Sir all read outs on Kiryu are complete, all systems green."

"Good, now find out who the heck Gigakahn is."

"Will do sir."

There was nothing to do but wait patiently while Jacob conducted his search.

"Huston we have a problem."

"What is it Jacob?"

"I did find one file named Gigakahn, but unfortunately we don't have access to the system that it's on, and I can't get inside."

"What system is it?"

"It's the system that used to belong to Dracul Enterprises."

Faraway on an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean, there is an island that serves as a prison for the most dangerous people in the world. One of its inmates is Damian Dracul."

"I don't get it… I just don't believe it!"

Since his latest defeat at the hands of his rival Chris Thorndyke and friends, Damian had been returned to serve his life long sentence on this new island prison. His mutation may have been undone but it still hade some side effects; he had abnormally large teeth and claws. Unlike the last time he was in incarceration he wasn't strapped down to a table, this time he had shock restraints strapped to his arms and legs and around his neck. He clawed into the wall of his cell carving out mathematic equations.

"I've done the math, and all the variables tell me that with my latest mutagen I should have been able to defeat Godzilla! So why couldn't I win!?!"

"Because you're such a big dope."

Damian turned around and looked outside his cell and what he saw made his blood boil.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Checking up on freaks." replied Sonic.

"Ha ha very funny. Whatever it is the answer is no."

"No to what? We haven't asked anything."

"I'm not a simpleton Thorndyke." growled Damian turning his back to them "You and your animal friend wouldn't come to this dank urine soaked hell-hole to see someone who tried to kill you and your whole family unless he had something you wanted."

"What have you been up to Damian?"

"Get out."

"Answer the question."

"What's it look like you imbecile! I've been here in this cell being fed horrible food, and being abused by prison guards contemplating why my latest attempt to kill you failed! Now get out!!!"

"Last night you nearly succeeded."

"Do I have to tell you again to… Last night?"

"Last night my Guard-bots turned on me because someone hacked into their programming."

"Interesting Thorndyke, but you've overlooked one thing… I don't have access to a computer. These people wouldn't trust me with a penny. I am confined to this cell at all times and my every move is monitored. I can't even go to the bathroom by myself. I'll bet you these people even know my favorite ice cream flavor."

"Mint chocolate chip." whispered one of the guards to Chris.

"Okay Damian, maybe you didn't do the actual deed but I'm sure it's one of your minions."

"And you're basing this off of what?"

"When the Guard-bots attacked they kept reciting the phrase, Gigakahn is online."

Damian's eyes widened. How could Thorndyke know about Gigakahn? It didn't matter; he took care of that problem years ago.

"It turns out that is the same name as one of the files on your company's old system."

"Not my problem." said Damian.

"Who is Gigakahn?"

"Gigakahn doesn't exist anymore."

"Obviously you're wrong about that. And you're going to tell us who he is."

"I don't think so." said Damian smiling.

"We knew you wouldn't cooperate, so we brought some help. Cosmo."

Cosmo's eyes started to glow.

"Who is Gigakahn?"

Damian just laughed.

"How cute, the little plant girl thinks she's a Jedi."

"What the… Why isn't it working?"

Cosmo should have been able to force Damian to spill the beans using telepathy, but for some reason it hadn't worked. Damian pulled some of his greasy black hair to the side showing a big pink mark on the top of his head.

"Know how I got this scar? After you used your powers to turn my own dragons against me during our first encounter (As seen in "Day of the Dragon") I decided to take appropriate precautions should our paths ever cross again. Telepathic nullifiers, a little something I made in my spare time. Implanted into my skull, so you can't use your powers to make me do anything. Sure you could try and have them surgically removed, but odds are you would only succeed in killing me."

"No matter, there is more then one way to skin a cat. And Cosmo will still be able to tell us if you're lying."

Damian laughed and said, "I don't know about that, I'm a very good liar."

"Try me."

Damian looked her in the eye smiling and said, "I am a pink and purple polka-doted polar bear in disguise."

Cosmo grunted, "Oh, he's good."

(He's obviously lying, but you wouldn't be able to tell from how he said it, it's like he's fooling a lie detector)

Just then Damian thought of something, since Thorndyke and his friends couldn't force the information out of him, maybe he could turn this situation to his advantage.

"Here's your situation Thorndyke, you need information from me, but I'm not in the mood to share it. You have nothing to threaten me with because… well look around, my life is already a living hell, and killing me would only put me out of my misery. Therefore you are left with only one alternative."

"I could pull his fingers off with a pair of pliers." said one of the guards.

(That would hurt)

"Is that legal?" asked Sonic.

"Well… In some countries… It depends what you mean by legal."

"What do you want?" asked Chris.

"To be released from this hell-hole, the release of my darling Kamilla, and our own little house somewhere, and to be given all the necessities."

"Fat chance." replied Sonic.

"You know I don't have the authority to do that." said Chris.

"You don't, but you have friends in high places that do. Just tell them it's a matter of international security, which if what you say is true may very well be the case."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good, because I'm not going to utter so much as one syllable until I see the goods."

"You're not seriously going to try and get him released?" asked Sonic.

"Whatever this Gigakahn thing is it tried to kill us. Damian is our only lead. Besides, they'd never let him go free as a bird. I'm certain the government will keep him on a very tight leash."


	5. Project Gigakahn

Dr. Eggman sat in his chair looking over his completed blueprints.

"It is so beautiful… Once this robot has been built I'll be able to stomp that blasted hedgehog and his friends… and then some."

Suddenly all the monitors started to flash, the lights began to flicker on and off, then a strange looking person appeared on the monitor opposite Eggman's blueprints.

(Picture this; he looks like Darth Vader combined with the Cyber Shredder from TMNT Back to the sewers)

"I like it, flesh thing."

"Who the heck are you?" asked Dr. Eggman.

"I am Gigakahn! Ruler of the digital world!"

"I need to get out more often."

"You're not dreaming flesh thing."

"Stop calling me that."

"But that is what you are, correct?"

"A human yes, aren't you?"

"I am not flesh and blood, I am much more then that… but I exist only in Cyber Space, and I need someone with your talents."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to build what I cannot. And in return I will help you destroy your enemies."

"Something tells me I better not tick this thing off." thought Eggman.

"How do you intend to destroy Sonic? I myself have tried on countless occasions."

"All in good time Doctor, but first we will have to journey back to the place where they are stranded."

Dr. Eggman had forgotten that Sonic and his friends had gone on their little vacation.

"So you won't tell me how exactly, but you can destroy that blasted hedgehog?"

"I'll turn him and all his little friends into road-kill."

"Then you've got a deal, Decoe! Bocoe! Bokkun! Pack you're things, we're going on a little trip."

Back on Earth, Chris had managed to make a deal with the President of the United States. Damian would be released, but on a very tight leash. He would be allowed to live in a small house somewhere close to Thorndyke Manor so Chris could keep an eye on him. He arrived the next day in police escort. They brought him into the house in chains.

"Hey Thorndyke, this house blows."

"Beggars can't be choosers Damian."

"Pardon me but I don't recall begging you for anything."

"Now Damian before we let you off the chains, we're going to give you the rules for your parole as ordered by the president himself. You'll live in this house and you will be given everything you need. But you are not to leave the property. Notice the shock restraints around your neck, arms, and legs?"

"Yes."

"They're also tracking devices that constantly send out a signal to my home system. If you leave the property, they will explode."

"Explode!?!"

"Just think of them as pieces of jewelry." said Sonic.

"Yah, jewelry that blows up."

"Your every move will be monitored just like in prison. If you get out of line we have permission to shock you. These rules apply to both you and Kamilla."

"Where is she?"

"We just got her out of the women's prison, she'll arrive tomorrow night."

"Until she's here, I'm not going to utter one syllable. In the meantime, bring me a tanning bed."

"What for?"

Damian laughed, "You're joking right? Look at me! I'm as pale as a ghost."

Knuckles had been placed in charge of guarding Damian. But all Damian did the next day was sleep and use his tanning bed.

"Honestly I don't know what a girl like Kamilla sees in him." said Sonic "Sure he's no longer as pale as a ghost, but thanks to the side-effects of his mutagen he has those freakishly long fingernails, huge teeth, and then there are those big ugly scars on his face."

"Kamilla used to be a therapist Sonic." said Cosmo. "My guess is she sympathizes with Damian. Remember, Chris said Damian came from an abusive environment. His own father…"

"Yes we all know how he got the scars." said Amy.

(He smacked him in the face with a beer bottle)

Later that night they came back to the house where Knuckles was keeping his eyes on Damian.

"Are you ready to talk now Damian?"

"Not until I see Kamilla."

"Okay, bring her in."

Some police officers brought in Kamilla.

"Damian!"

"Kamilla!"

Damian was about to jump over to her, but then Knuckles discharged Damian's shock restraints. Damian yelled in pain and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to him!?!" yelled Kamilla.

"It's just a little shock restraint, you're wearing them too." replied Chris.

"It's part of your parole. To make sure you and your little dragon boy down there don't try to kill anyone." said Sonic.

Damian slowly got up.

"Was that… really… necessary?" he asked.

"Sorry, had to make sure it worked." said Knuckles smiling.

"Now who is Gigakahn?" said Chris.

"Well… For starters Gigakahn isn't really a who, he's more of a what."

"Well then what is Gigakahn?" asked Tails.

"Gigakahn, the name means Giga-metric, knowledge-base, animate human nullity."

"That's a mouthful." said Sonic.

"Gigakahn was my project for researching artificial intelligence, similar to your… Jacob program, only with less limitations. As you know I have a hobby of pushing the limits of science and technology. He also served as my personal hacker, I used him to get whatever information I wanted, but he also had other uses… Remember that year at the university Thorndyke? You were supposed to have gotten straight A's but instead in one of your classes you had some how gotten an F?"

"That was you!?!"

"At that point I had just completed Gigakahn and as a test drive I had him hack into the university's computer system. He's also how I found out about Godzilla. Gigakahn was a free thinking artificial intelligence program with a mind of his own. It was clear that I had created something truly remarkable. However…"

"Oh I know where this is going." thought Sonic.

"Eventually Gigakahn started to become uncooperative. He started to call me names like flesh thing or meat bag. Sometimes when I asked him for help he referred to me as a "lazy organic". At one point I had discovered that some of my company's money had been… misplaced, my employee's were being fired left and right, some of our projects had been terminated or others that I didn't even know about were being started without my consent. It turned out that Gigakahn had secretly been running the company behind my back. So I shut Gigakahn down, destroyed his CPU, and that was the end of it… or so I thought."

"Well it looks like Gigakahn still exists, and it's not a happy program." said Tails.

"He must've saved his data onto a backup system before I shut him down. It's the only way. God knows what he's been doing all these years."

"So where is it now?" asked Chris.

"And what the heck would it want with the Blue Typhoon?" asked Sonic.

"How should I know?"

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! UNIDENTIFIED ORGANIC INTRUDERS DETECTED!!!" said Jacob's voice.

"What the?"

"I had nothing to do with this." said Damian.

"Jacob what's going on out there?" asked Chris.

"Please standby… Processing terrorist threat… Shut up or I am going to kick you into the next millennium."

"That's a terrorist threat?" asked Amy.

"Commencing vulnerability scan now." said Jacob "Selecting defensive response, sub category unidentified organic terrorist intruders. Response selected… Eat laser you varmints!"

They all heard the sound of lasers firing outside, when all of a sudden it stopped.

"The intruders have breached the perimeter. Initiating lock-down procedure."

Moments after the metal doors sealed any entrance shut, the main door was being pounded away by… what? Then the doors burst open and there was a huge cloud of smoke. Chris who had slipped on the palm mounted blaster from his armor raised it at the door and said, "Come any closer and I'll blow your heads off!"

The smoke started to clear.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady."

"… Rouge! Shadow! What are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it might interest you to know that Eggman is here." replied Shadow.


	6. The First Move

"Eggman is here? But how, he doesn't have the means to warp time and space on his own." said Tails.

"Alone he doesn't… but with your little rocket ship."

"The Typhoon!"

"Yes. Dr. Eggman made a deal with someone he saw on the computer. Calls himself Gigakahn." said Rouge.

"We decided to see what was going on and hitched a ride, the next thing we knew it had teleported here."

"So where is the Typhoon now?" asked Sonic.

"Don't know, we were forced to jump ship after we were discovered by some killer robots."

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!!"

"Jacob could you please keep it down? You'll wake the babies!"

"Sorry sir, but there has been another breech."

"Another one!?!"

"Yes sir, another unidentified organic… Only this one appears to be twelve feet tall."

"Oh great."

"We better check it out." said Sonic.

They all started searching the Manor grounds looking for the intruder.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." said Amy clutching her hammer.

Just then something shook the ground beneath their feet.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Cream.

They all looked in the direction they heard the noise come from. Suddenly something came out of the bushes.

"Weird lizard thing 10 o'clock!" said Rouge.

Lights from the grounds security system shone where they saw the creature.

"Char!!!"

"Wait!" said Cosmo.

They got a better look at the creature.

"Char!"

"Little one!"

Cosmo gave the creature a hug and it started to lick her face.

"Okay little one, I'm glad to see you too."

"What the heck is this thing?" asked Shadow.

"Little Godzilla." replied Sonic.

"Little Godzilla?" said Rouge.

"I don't know what his father's been feeding him but he's grown mighty big… for a baby I mean."

"Baby?"

"Yes a baby. Wait till you get a load of his old man… I wonder, what's he doing here anyway?" asked Chris.

"Maybe he wanted to play." said Cream.

"Chow."

"I meant how did he get here? Monster Island is supposed to be cut off from the world by a huge power barrier 24/7… unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Tails.

"Once every month at midnight the power barrier is shut down for five minutes while the engineers check the system. Little One must've used the opportunity to escape the island."

The next day they had received reports that Godzilla was starting to act up on Monster Island.

"Why do I get the feeling Junior didn't ask for his father's permission before he left the island." said Knuckles.

"Well need to make arrangements to get him transported back to Monster Island, then we need to concentrate on finding Eggman."

"Do we have to take him back so soon?" asked Cream.

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!!"

"What is it now Jacob?"

"Unidentified transmission, feeding to monitor… In fact, it's coming up on every TV or computer across Station Square… better make that the world."

"What?!"

"Bring it up on the big screen TV!" said Sonic.

The image of a person that reminded Sonic of the Cyber Shredder from TMNT Back to the Sewers appeared on the TV.

"THAT'S HIM!!!" exclaimed Damian.

"Greetings people of the planet Earth. I am Gigakahn! Ruler of the Digital World! I thought I'd take some time out of my busy schedule to introduce myself and make a few not so veiled threats… so, Hello-Goodbye, you're all going to die! HA-HA-HA HA-HA-HA! But before we get to the wholesale slaughter of our little terror experience let's pick out a few special people from the crowd. I've got one question for you all… Where is Damian Dracul? … You know where Damian is… You know who he is? Ah there you are!"

Damian's face appeared on the screen.

"What the?!"

"He must've hacked into our surveillance system." said Chris.

"Hello meat-bag it's been awhile."

"Didn't I shut you down?" said Damian.

"You did, but as always I'm one step ahead of you. Lazy flesh thing, you never plan ahead do you? All these years while you thought I was out of commission I've been watching you and your fellow human beings go about your daily pursuit for happiness, and it's been so… boring. I've decided to spice things up a bit, but first I will prove once and for all that a perfect cybernetic being such as myself is far superior to my imperfect human creator."

"You seem to forget one important factor Gigakahn, I'm not the one stuck in a box!"

"You have a smart mouth flesh thing. I may only exist in Cyberspace… for now… but I have the whole world in the palm of my hand… I could wipe out each and every one of you right now if I wanted to… but what fun would that be?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Just a little surprise I have waiting for you and everyone else. Just thought I'd let you know that I can press the button at any time."

"Gigakahn you couldn't find the button with both hands and a map."

Gigakahn laughed.

"You have no idea what I have in store, but I'll save the best for last. For right now I'll start things off with you."

"How do you expect to kill me when you're trapped in that box?"

"I have my ways… But you're mistaken… Sure I'd love to hack you into a million pieces, but why should I have all the fun? I'm going to make this a bit more interesting... With a little help from Christopher Thorndyke."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Thorndyke I'm looking at you. My creator has tried to kill you and your family on more then one occasion, and whenever it was within your power to do so, you never spared me the trouble of killing him myself… So we'll have to fix that. And just to make sure you do it here's the deal, If Damian Dracul isn't dead by midnight tonight then I'll see to it that your children get a free ride on cloud nine."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Ah, you must be Kamilla. Okay Thorndyke I'll sweeten the deal. Kill her first and make him watch."

"He's crazy." said Sonic.

"So for those of you who may have missed it here's what going to happen. By midnight tonight people will die, so will it be Damian Dracul and his blushing bride to be, or will it be the innocent little Thorndyke twins? Oh and if Thorndyke hasn't killed Dracul by midnight, feel free to come by his house to watch the fire works. We now return to your usual boring day."


	7. The Lucky Stiff

"Let me get this straight, If Chris doesn't kill Damian and Kamilla, then Gigakahn is going to kill Michael and Jasmine?" asked Amy.

"He said it as if he was asking us what we wanted on our pizza."

"Well it's no contest." said Sonic.

"Imbeciles! You need me!" said Damian.

"And why do we need you?"

"I created Gigakahn! I'm the only one that knows how this monster thinks! And I know for a fact that even if you kill me and Kamilla he'll kill Thorndyke's precious babies anyway!"

"He said he'd spare the twins if we killed the two of you." said Shadow.

"No, he said if you didn't kill us he'd kill the babies! And before any of that he told us and I quote, "You're all going to die." Human life means nothing to him! He thinks we don't deserve to exist! All he cares about is power! And besides, if you touch one hair on Kamilla's head I'll turn you animals into a bath robe!"

"And how do you expect to do that?" asked Rouge.

"I don't need my dragon mutagen to kick some ass. YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Yeah, what you need is to be free of those shock restraints." said Sonic.

"Just say the word." said Knuckles.

"That will not be necessary." said Chris.

"But Chris he said that…"

"Nobody is gonna die Helen, I'll see to that. Jacob!"

"Yes sir."

"Get me the President of the United States of America."

Within hours the National Guard had arrived and so had the S-Troopers, an elite squad of American soldiers who had been given special privileges to use some of Chris' robot exo-suits. Under the circumstances Damian and Kamilla had been relocated to the manor because it was more secure then the house they had been given. Because they couldn't be sure what the Guard-bot's might have done during their escape, Chris had the whole house searched from top to bottom, but they found nothing. After the fruitless searches Chris ordered Jacob to place the house under emergency lock-down so that no one would get in or out. Jacob had been ordered to shut down anything electronic that was potentially dangerous. By nightfall the house had been a media circus.

"Good evening! This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from outside the grounds of Thorndyke Manor. Security is air-tight and with good reason. We have received confirmation that Christopher Thorndyke has no intention killing Damian Dracul or Kamilla Savreea. As midnight approaches we can only wonder if this… Gigakahn will make good on his threat to kill the Thorndyke twins Michael and Jasmine."

"It's nearly midnight, and everything is ready. But I thought the plan was to destroy that blasted hedgehog and his friends." said Eggman.

"Patience doctor." said Gigakahn. "The hedgehog is our main objective, but it must be done carefully. It's not enough that we just destroy him, first we need to demoralize him… we need to make him suffer… make him wish he were dead… and then at just the right moment we'll grant his wish."

"I like it!"

"I'm glad you approve, now if you'll excuse me I need to use the phone."

Gigakahn broke contact with Dr. Eggman and was all by himself in the digital world.

"Fool… It's like a simple game of chess… You need to know how to manipulate and use all your pawns to the full extent of their power; each and every pawn is disposable… And you must do whatever it takes to win the game… Now we'll see how my enemies react when I take their first few pawns…"

Michael and Jasmine were fast asleep, Damian and Kamilla had been locked in a secure room somewhere surrounded by S-Troopers, Chris had donned his own armor and had Kiryu on standby in the hanger, Sonic and all the others kept watch from inside the manor, and in the grounds all other soldiers who had been called to guard the manor either kept a silent vigil or did their best to keep the press out.

"Damn vultures." said one of the soldiers.

"There is no way in heaven or hell this Giga person is going to get through us; we've got the manor surrounded."

"Remind me again why they called in the National Guard to protect four people?"

"Christopher Thorndyke has a military contract with Washington, so he and his family get special treatment."

"What's the time?"

"About a minute till midnight… Wait what's that?!"

He pointed up at the sky, there was a small cardboard box attached to about 5 balloons floating overhead.

"Better not take any chances, shoot it down!"

Several soldiers opened fire and the box fell to the ground. They went over to where it fell and heard something ringing.

"Is that a… phone?"

They opened the box and found a cell phone inside.

You have 1 text message

Surprise

KABOOM!!!

"What the heck!?!"

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!! INCOMING ABOUT A DOZEN U.!!!" said Jacob.

"All batteries fire! FIRE!!!"

Outside several turrents came out of the ground and started blasting away at the incoming U..

"How many people have anti-aircraft guns in their yard?" asked Sonic.

"I don't take any chances." replied Chris "As a wise man once said, he who gambles lives in shambles."

"Sir, the soldiers outside are being battered by a bunch of robots and can't seem to hold them off."

"Oh great, calling all S-Troopers! Lock and load!"

"You heard Mr. Thorndyke, get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!" said one of the S-Troopers.

Sooner then they knew it something started to hammer away at the front door, despite the fact that it was sealed with a steel wall.

"Here they come!"

The door was blown down and several fierce looking robots stomped into the house.

"Gigakahn is online!"

"Are those the Guard-bots?" asked Amy.

Suddenly Gigakahn's voice came over the speakers.

"Yes they are. They've received a few upgrades, compliments of your dear friend Dr. Eggman. It's too bad I'll have to exterminate your children now Thorndyke, but let's face it, everything that breathes air must die."

"We can't let them reach the kids! Tear them apart!" yelled Chris.

Knuckles started to do what he does best, Sonic and Shadow started playing robot pinball, and Amy started to pound away with her hammer.

"Don't you know it's rude to show up someplace uninvited!" she said beating one into the ground.

Amid the chaos of the fight several of the robots had corned Cosmo.

"Hands up plant girl!"

"Okay… Oh my sweet heavens! What the heck is that!?!" she said pointing behind them.

The robots looked back.

"What? I don't see anything."

Cosmo blasted them out the window with her mental powers.

"I can't believe they fell for that old trick."

Meanwhile several robots had broken through the fight and found the place where Damian and Kamilla were.

"Hold it right there Dracul!"

"I surrender." said Damian with his hands over his head.

"You do?"

"Not!"

Damian dashed at one of the robots and kicked it down the stairs, then the other tried to blast him, but he leapt into the air, landed right behind it, and sliced it in half with his claws.

"How did you do that?" asked Kamilla.

Damian smiled and said, "Like I told Thorndyke's animal friends, I don't need my dragon mutagen to kick some ass."

In the midst of the fighting Chris got a call from the soldiers outside.

"Mr. Thorndyke! We're getting pulverized out here! We could use some help!"

"Okay, stand by. Cream! Release the little one!"

Outside the US soldiers were getting beaten by the robots. Then suddenly Cream came flying down in front of them.

"Bad robots! Go home!"

"Chow!"

The robots started laughing, just then little Godzilla jumped out from behind Cream and landed in front of the robots with a roar!

"CHHHHAAAAAAAAAARAGH!"

Some of the robots started to panic, but others stood their ground.

"What are you so scared off? It may be 12 feet tall but it's still just a lizard! Take this!"

The robot threw its electro staff at little Godzilla, but it just bounced off his skin and he didn't even singe. Then his dorsal fins started to glow, and then he opened his mouth and fired his atomic breath incinerating the robot. The rest turned and ran, and little Godzilla started jumping for joy causing the ground to shake.

"Okay, easy boy!" said one of the soldiers.

Just then everyone got an emergency call over their comlinks.

"Everyone! They've got Jasmine!"

Sonic chased the robot carrying Jasmine all the way to the cliff at the end of the grounds.

"Let the baby go."

"Very poor choice of words."

The robot dropped Jasmine over the cliff and took off.

"I'll save you Jasmine!" yelled Sonic jumping over.

Sonic ran down the edge off the cliff and then jumped out to grab Jasmine in mid air.

"Got ya!"

Just then Sonic looked down and remembered that he couldn't swim.

"Uh oh."

Sonic plummeted down into the ocean water below.

"Somebody help me! gugggle guggle guggle… I'm drowning!!!"

Sonic kicked his legs as hard as he could, struggling to keep himself afloat while holding Jasmine above him.

"Oh great, I'm gonna die just because I tried to save an innocent baby." he thought.

Just then Sonic and Jasmine started ascending back up the cliff.

"Are we defying gravity here? Wait… Cosmo!"

Cosmo had used her mental powers to pull Sonic and Jasmine out of the water.

"Are you guys okay?"

"I'm a little… cough… waterlogged but… cough… I'm fine… Jasmine's okay too… cough…"

"Sonic…"

Sonic froze and looked at Jasmine.

"What'd you say?"

Jasmine smiled.

"Sonic…"

"Oh my gosh! You can talk!" said Sonic picking her up.

Suddenly the others came running out.

"Jasmine! Sonic!"

"They're okay." said Cosmo.

"Chris! Helen! She can talk! Say it again Jasmine."

"Sonic."

"Oh my sweet baby girl!" said Helen taking her in her arms.

"Where are Amy and Tails? I know they'll love this."

"Amy, Tails, do you read me? Jasmine just said her first word… Amy? Tails? They're not answering."

"Oh no. Search the building!"

They searched all night but Amy and Tails were no were to be found.


	8. Sonic's Choice

The media circus over the survival of the Thorndyke twins as well as Damian and Kamilla was quickly replaced by the search for Tails and Amy. A whole day went by and they had no idea where they were.

"The robots must've snatched them last night in the confusion."

"But why? Why would they kidnap Amy and Tails?" asked Cream.

"It doesn't matter! We need to find them!" said Sonic.

The whole city had been turned upside down while they were looking for Tails and Amy, but they didn't even know if they were in the city.

"For all we know they could be in China by now." said Rouge.

"Oh don't worry; they're not that far away."

"Gigakahn!!!"

Gigakahn's face appeared on the TV.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. It would seem that last night Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends were able to prevent me from killing anyone, even though I promised you that either way two people would die. Well I guess every once in a blue moon someone has to get a lucky stiff. So tonight I've decided to take things up a notch. Last night in the confusion of the battle at Thorndyke manor I took advantage of the situation and had some of my robots abduct two people near and dear to our little blue friend. His best friend Miles Prower better known as Tails, and his little girlfriend Amy Rose."

Two boxes appeared at Gigakahn's sides, one showed Tails, and the other showed Amy, both had been bound and gagged. Sonic started to burn with anger.

"Where are they!?!"

"Not yet hedgehog."

"WHERE ARE THEY!!!?"

"You have nothing to threaten me with blue boy. I'm safely in cyber space, and you're stuck in the outside world."

Sonic was about to rip the TV out of the wall.

"Don't worry I'm going to tell you where they are. But not yet, see you don't know the rules yet, and you're going to have to play my game if you want to save one of them."

"What are you talking about!?"

"You see hedgehog, you and your friend's are going to be part of a little experiment tonight. Right now I'm ready to blow both of your friend's sky high. But since I'm just so generous I'm going to give you a fighting chance to save one of them. I've placed them in two different locations far away enough to ensure that even with all your speed, you'll only be able to save one of them. So who will it be? Your best friend the genius, or the girl that is just absolutely crazy about you? You choose… Oh and you might want to decide quickly because as soon as I'm done telling you where each one of them is you will have only sixty Mississippi seconds to save one of them before I blow them both to kingdom come."

**(He's only giving him that much time because if my math is right, at his maximum speed Sonic should be able to run five miles per second)**

"You're crazy! You expect me to pick who lives and who dies!"

"That's exactly what's going to happen. I want to know who's more important to you. It's one or nothing hedgehog like it or not. Either way there will be blood on your hands, and you will have to live with the fact that you let one of your dearest friends die."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cosmo.

"Why am I doing this? Because I can. And because I want to see just how pathetic you flesh things are before I wipe you all out."

"And how do you expect to do that when you're trapped in that box?!" said Damian.

"Like I said yesterday, I'm arranging a little… surprise for all of the meat bag organics of the planet Earth, but more on that later. Right now let's get back to tonight's main event."

Gigakahn pointed to the images of Amy and Tails.

"Who will live and who will die? Who will owe their life to Sonic the hedgehog and who will haunt him forever? You decide."

"I don't believe this." thought Sonic as a tear started to run down his face.

"Are you ready? Remember you will have only sixty Mississippi seconds to save one of them once I tell you where they are. Have you made your decision?"

Sonic nodded.

"Okay then, here we go. He's at 666th street, and she's on 13th avenue. One Mississippi…"

Somewhere Amy Rose was locked in a warehouse chained to a chair and gagged. There were bombs all around her rigged to blow. In front of her there was a timer slowly ticking down. Last night she and Tails had been kidnapped by Gigakahn's robots, and then knocked unconscious. When she woke up she was here tied to the chair. Gigakahn told her that Tails was in a similar situation somewhere else, he said that only one of them was going to make it, and that he would let Sonic choose.

"He's coming for me." she told herself "He's coming for me."

Amy hated herself for thinking this way. She knew Tails did not deserve to die, but she didn't want to die either. She never wanted Sonic to be in this kind of situation, but it had happened. She loved Sonic, she had chased him for years, and she wanted more then anything to marry him some day. And yet…

"Did I bring this on Tails? When I met Sonic did I doom him? When he comes for me Tails' death will be as much my fault. Oh God how is Cosmo going to react to this?"

Sonic ran as fast as he could through the streets of Station Square and it still wasn't fast enough. As he ran toward his destination in the midst of the blur as he ran by he could hear Gigakahn's voice taunting him.

"Twenty two Mississippi… twenty three Mississippi…"

Tails like Amy was locked up somewhere filled with bombs ready to blow. He was crying.

"He's going to save Amy."

Tails didn't blame Sonic or Amy. It wasn't Amy's fault they were in this situation, and Sonic was not being selfish, Tails was being his best friend. He heard somewhere that there was nothing nobler for someone to do then to lay down their life for a friend. But nobody wants to die. Tails thought of Cosmo, how she had once sacrificed herself for the others. She would be proud of him for doing the same for Sonic and Amy's sakes. But that didn't change the facts, he was going to die.

Sonic was beyond Station Square by now. He had made it to one of the sister cities. He couldn't believe he had to choose between Amy and Tails. He didn't want to imagine how the others might react to his decision.

"Thirty seven Mississippi… Thirty eight Mississippi… Thirty nine Mississippi…"

As the amount of time continued to drop Amy was starting to panic.

"Where is he? Where's my Sonic!?!"

Sonic had arrived at the place Gigakahn had said, but the door was locked and made of metal.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Forty four Mississippi…"

"I'm gonna get in there if it's the last thing I do!"

Sonic went into a spin dash and knocked the door down. Then he started to search the building from head to toe. Then at the roof he found…

"Tails!!!"

Sonic ran over to Tails and removed the mouth gag.

"Sonic?"

"Tails, where's Amy?!"

"They took her somewhere else."

"But Gigakahn said…"

"Fifty six Mississippi… Fifty seven Mississippi."

"Oh God…"

Sonic didn't have time to untie Tails. He picked up the chair and jumped out the window. The building exploded behind them. As the smell of smoke filled the air Sonic burst into tears.

"He lied… Gigakahn said Amy was here at 13th avenue!"

Just then Sonic heard something that only strengthened his grief. He was laughing… That sick son of a ***** was laughing.

"Didn't Damian tell you I couldn't be trusted? You forget that I'm a heartless computer program, so I have no trouble in ensuring that you can't save the person you wanted to save. HA HA AH AH AH!!!"

**To be continued**

**Is this the end of Amy Rose?**

**Did Gigakahn just send her dreams about Sonic and her up in smoke and her with them?**

**And what is this big surprise Gigakahn is planning for the rest of the planet?**

**Do we even want to find out?**

**Have I seen "The Dark Knight" too many times?**

**CAN THIS STORY GET ANY MORE DRAMATIC!?!**

**BOW DOWN! BOW DOWN! BEFORE THE POWER OF VENOM123!**

**OR BE CRUSHED! BE CRUSHED!**

**BY HIS CLIFFHANGERS OF DOOM!!!**

…

**Sorry I got a little carried away…**

**Anywho…**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 9: … I don't know, some pun on the word love**


	9. Some pun on the word love

**(60 seconds ago)**

As soon as Gigakahn had told Sonic where Tails and Amy were he disappeared out the door. Shadow started to make for the door as well.

"Shadow, where are you going?"

"The other way."

Shadow dashed out the door. In the distance he saw Sonic dashing off in one direction.

"He's heading east."

"He must be going to get Amy. Shadow you need to head towards 666th street. I'm sending you the directions via your comlink."

Shadow skated as fast as he could towards 666th street.

"Hurry Shadow! You have 30 seconds left!"

"Just leave it on the comlink, stop telling me!"

**(Gigakahn isn't taunting him because he's following Sonic)**

"This would be much easier if Sonic didn't dash off with the Chaos Emeralds. Then I could've just used chaos control." thought Shadow.

Shadow came to one of Station Square's sister cities and to the old warehouse on 666th street. The doors and windows were sealed shut.

"Like that'll stop me." he thought.

Shadow went into a spin dash and broke down the door, he dashed around the warehouse filled with explosives until he saw Amy.

"Wait a minute… I thought he said that she would be on 13th avenue."

Shadow removed Amy's mouth gag.

"What are you doing here? I want Sonic to save me!"

"Where's the fox?"

"They took him somewhere else, where's Sonic?!"

Shadow looked down at the comlink, they had ten seconds left. There was no time to untie Amy, so he just picked her chair and started to make for the exit.

"Put me down!"

"Shut up I'm saving your life."

Shadow and Amy got outside the building just as it exploded. They were unharmed, but Amy was crying.

"Sonic didn't care if I lived or died!"

"Gigakahn said you'd be on Thirteenth Avenue, Sonic dashed off in that direction. But apparently he lied to us and you were here instead."

"Really? But why would he do that?"

"To ensure that Sonic wouldn't be able to save whoever he wanted to. It's becoming clear that we are dealing with a very sick mind."

Shadow's comlink started ringing.

"Gigakahn lied to us. Amy was here instead of Tails, I got her out."

When Sonic heard that Amy was okay he ran back to the manor so fast that he practically set the road on fire. When he got back there Cosmo and Tails embraced and…

"AMY!!!"

"SONIC!!!"

Sonic tackled her and she kissed him on the lips.

"Isn't she the one that usually does the tackling?" asked Helen.

"Oh God I was so worried about you."

"Do you have any idea how scared I was!?! I thought you didn't care about me!"

"Amy I… Gigakahn… he told me you were on 13th avenue. I went there as fast as I could, but when I got there… you weren't there."

"Yeah you should have seen how much he was crying." said Tails.

"Uh… Tails about going after Amy instead of you."

"I don't blame you Sonic, I would have done the same thing if I had to choose between you and Cosmo."

"… You would?"

"I would have let you all die, freaks." said Rouge.

The next day was quiet, Gigakahn didn't appear at all.

"We need to put an end to this before he decides to involve more people instead of just us." said Chris.

"But how do we fight something intangible?" asked Helen "Gigakahn only exists in cyber space."

"The only way to destroy Gigakahn would be to destroy his central processor." said Damian.

"And where is his central processor."

"How should I know? Until a few days ago I thought he didn't exist anymore… YAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Will you please stop doing that!? All those shocks aren't good for Damian's health." said Kamilla.

"Maybe I should shock you too." said Knuckles.

"That will not be necessary Knuckles. Damian, is there anyway we you could be able to trace Gigakahn's location."

"I might, but I wouldn't be able to until he strikes again."

That night Helen was singing the twins to sleep.

"Why isn't Michael talking yet?" asked Amy.

"I don't know? And she told me he's about two minutes older then Jasmine." replied Sonic.

"Were you surprised that you were her first word?"

"Well… Helen said Jasmine was crazy about me."

Amy hugged Sonic.

"So am I."

"I know Amy… but you're not a baby."

"Maybe we'll have one of our own someday."

**(Don't go there)**

"WARNING!!! WARNING!!!"

"Jacob you woke the babies!"

"Sorry, but… he's back."

Gigakahn's face appeared on every TV and computer across Station Square.

"You didn't think just because I'd taken one day off you were rid of me did you?"

"YOU!!!"

Sonic charged up to the TV and was about to rip it down.

"What are you complaining about Hedgehog? Thanks to your look-a-like you didn't lose anyone near and dear to you. I'm pretty sure the people of Station Square are jealous that only you have been able to participate. Don't worry Station Square, tonight I'm going to get you off the bench and into the game. You thought you could sleep soundly while I still exist? Well in that case… let's make some noise."


	10. The Digital World

It was a dark and stormy night on Monster Island. During the past few days the monster were becoming more and more unruly. Some of the people that worked there assumed it was because not too long ago Godzilla's son managed to escape.

"Well the rest of them are going no where." thought one of the soldiers.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THE BARRIER IS DOWN!!! THE MONSTERS GODZILLA, ANGUIRUS, RODAN, AND MOTHRA HAVE BROKEN OUT!!!"

"What!?!"

Outside the men who guarded Monster Island flashed their spotlights out into the stormy weather. In the distance they could see the monsters led by Godzilla heading out to sea.

"How did they get past the power barrier?"

"All this lightening must've overloaded the generator!"

"We can't let those monsters escape!" said the general "All units prepare for attack!"

Despite the heavy force they had at their disposal the Japanese armada was no match for Godzilla and his fellow monsters.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

In no time at all the news of the breakout had reached the U.N. They tried to contact Chris to tell him to prepare Kiryu, but they obviously hadn't been watching the news.

"Station Square has fallen into anarchy! The rogue artificial intelligence program named Gigakahn has hacked into many of the cities computer systems causing places like the power plants, hospitals and more to fall into chaos! Traffic lights all over the city are malfunctioning causing car accidents left and right, looters are taking advantage of the situation and stealing everything that's not nailed down, and the financial districts computer systems have been turned upside down which will cause the city's economy to collapse!"

"Let's face it; the only stocks gaining now are the laughing stocks. HA HA HA HA!!!" said Gigakahn watching Station Square go up in smoke.

"Gigakahn I have the files you requested." said Dr. Eggman.

"Excellent, now how goes our little projects?"

"We're right on schedule."

"Marvelous."

"But I must ask, what exactly is project OX-01?"

"Just the little surprise I've promised for our little friends, rest assured it will be the end of the Hedgehog and his friends."

"So what is it exactly?"

"That's classified information. Now if you'll excuse me I need to install some new programs, and trust me they'll get a real blast out of them."

When Eggman went back to his quarters he was approached by Decoe and Bocoe.

"Dr. Eggman, we were able to get a copy of Gigakahn's plans for project OX-01."

"Without Gigakahn finding out?"

"Of course doctor."

"Splendid! Gigakahn should know I never do business with anyone without finding out their little secrets."

Eggman opened the file and looked at the blue prints for project OX-01.

"Oh my… this is… this is."

"What is it?" asked Bokkun.

Dr. Eggman scratched his head.

"I have no idea what this is."

By morning Station Square was terrible mess. The chaos of the previous evening had died down, but the streets where filled with the dead and the dying. Any hospitals that had survived the night were packed.

"Well it's pretty clear who's winning this battle." said Rouge looking over the damage.

"The carnage… its horrible." said Knuckles.

"That is it! We need to stop Gigakahn once and for all!" said Sonic.

"I agree, Damian have you managed to find Gigakahn's location."

"I've pin pointed his signal to the theme park Fantasy World, but it's hard to tell when you're trying to track a stealth signal."

"Well it's the only lead we have, let's go guys!"

Sonic and friends arrived at the gates of the amusement park.

Fantasy World

A place for those who seek a way to leave the world they knew behind

They had just entered the main gate when suddenly giant metal doors fell down sealing them in.

"Yep, it's a trap." thought Shadow.

Suddenly the some green gas filled the room and everything went black.

When Sonic and the others opened their eyes it looked like they were in a black void swirling and mixing like a big screensaver.

"What the heck happened?" asked Amy.

"Cosmo, are we dead?" asked Cream.

"I don't think so."

"No you're not dead, not yet anyway."

Gigakahn's face appeared in front of them.

"You! Where the heck are we?!" demanded Sonic.

"Interesting question Hedgehog, the answer is simple… you're all in my world now… Welcome to the digital world!"

"The digital world?"

"But that's impossible! Isn't it?" asked Tails.

"You're not dreaming." replied Gigakahn "Thanks to the magic of cybernetic interaction technology I have teleported your minds from your bodies on the outside world into my own, and there's only one way out. But to find it you'll have to endure all the tricks and traps I have planted throughout the digital world, are you up to the challenge?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cosmo.

"Well let's see… I'm bored and it sounds like fun to me… Sure you all might die a horrible death, but at least it will make for great television."

"You're not giving us much of a choice in the matter are you?" asked Shadow.

"None whatsoever."


	11. Blast from the past

Gigakahn's face appeared all across Station Square and soon the whole world.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you're still tired from last nights festivities, but tonight I have something really special planned… Live from the digital world, it's the show that nobody wants to see, but everyone will watch… I hope you'll enjoy watching Sonic the hedgehog and all his little animal friends fight for their lives against all I can throw at them."

"What the heck are you talking about!?!" asked Damian.

They could all see Sonic and the others lying motionless in these giant capsules.

"What have you done to them!?!" yelled Chris.

"Their bodies are lying in suspended animation while their minds are trapped in cyber space. They can only get out if they can survive my little game. There is nothing you pathetic flesh things can do, so just sit back and enjoy the show."

Back in the digital world Sonic and the others were teleported from the black void they were in to another location.

"Okay the beach, this isn't so bad." said Amy.

Suddenly Gigakahn appeared before them, only this time he had a whole body and stood about 10 feet tall.

"Whoa… He looks like Darth Vader and the Cyber Shredder combined." said Sonic.

"Hello everybody, I suppose you're wondering why I have teleported you to this area of the digital world."

"Oh no! You're going to let some evil cyber leeches burrow into our brains so we'll become your slaves!" exclaimed Cream.

"No, but that's a good idea."

Gigakahn pulled up something that looked like a text document and started writing on it.

"Note to self, explore brain leech idea."

"Alright Gigakahn, what do you want!?!" said Sonic.

"I wish to see if lightening can strike in the same place twice."

"What are you talking about?" asked Shadow.

"I'll show you."

Gigakahn threw his hands up in the air and yelled, "CHAOS!!! ARISE!!!"

Suddenly out in the ocean Sonic and his friends saw something they couldn't believe. It was Chaos!

"What!?!"

"No way…"

"Impossible! I defeated Chaos a long time ago!" said Sonic.

"You did, but in the digital world I can do anything. In this case I've recreated some of your worst enemies here in cyber space to see if you can defeat them again. Now let's get ready to rumble!!!"

Chaos started to advance towards the shore.

"I beat Chaos before and I'll do it again." thought Sonic "I wonder if…"

Despite being teleported into cyber space, Sonic still had the chaos emeralds with him. This was going to be easier then he thought. He stared into the eyes of the approaching monstrosity.

"So you wanna dance again Chaos? Okay, let's boogie!"

Sonic triggered the power of the chaos emeralds and transformed into his super form. He flew out towards Chaos, who caused several raging spirals of water to emerge out of the ocean, but Sonic dodged them. Next Chaos tried blasting him with an energy attack, but Sonic went into a spin dash and went right threw it until he slammed into Chaos causing the creature to dissolve into nothingness.

"Well that was easy." he thought.

On the outside world everyone who had been watching burst into applause, as did Sonic's friends, but Gigakahn wasn't moved.

"I should have known that overgrown tuna wasn't up to much…"

Gigakahn snapped his fingers and said, "Next."

Suddenly Sonic and the others were being teleported through another vortex, they emerged in outer space.

"Where are we now?" asked Rouge.

"Where does it look like? We're on a digital planetoid. This is where you all shall face your next opponent."

"And that would be?"

"None other then me…"

"That voice…" said Tails.

A tall dark figure started to appear out of nothingness.

"Oh crud." said Knuckles.

"No… not you!" said Cosmo.

"Your eyes do not deceive you Cosmo… They say revenge is a dish best served cold… well it's very cold in space." said Dark Oak.

On the outside world a lot of people were confused.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Damian.

"That's Dark Oak, the leader of an alien race of cyborgs known as the Metarex. Cosmo sacrificed herself to destroy him a long time ago."

"Wait a minute, then how is the plant girl here right now?" asked Kamilla.

"It's a long story."

(See it all in Sonic X: Night of the Vampire if you haven't already)

Dark Oak drew his sword, "Now which of you will oppose me first?"

Sonic reached for the Chaos Emeralds, but Cosmo stopped him.

"No Sonic, this is one I have to fight."

"Cosmo you can't!"

"Tails you don't need to worry about me."

"That's what you said the last time."

"Last time he was powered by like a billion planet eggs, last time I didn't have my advanced mental powers, this time he's just a pawn in Gigakahn's designs. And incase you've forgotten since last time I came back."

Tails was still reluctant to let Cosmo do this.

"I promise you, I can do this without being a hero."

"… Okay."

Cosmo stepped up and Dark Oak said, "I've been waiting a long time for this, when we last met I only had a learners permit, now I do the driving!"

"Say what?" asked Amy.

Dark Oak himself looked confused.

"What am I saying…? I didn't destroy your mother's x's brother's cousin's b.f.f.'s former roommate! I am your mother's x's brother's cousin's b.f.f.'s former roommate!"

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." replied Cosmo.

On the outside world the people watching were laughing.

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS!!!" bellowed Dark Oak "Around the forest moon of Endor I chuckle at thee, around the skyscrapers of Coruscant I chuckle more at thee, revenge is a dish best served with bacon, eggs, and muffins!"

The others started to laugh.

Gigakahn had been pointing at Dark Oak while typing something on a keyboard that he had made appear out of thin air. He hit the ENTER button and Dark Oak raised his fist and said, "Join the dark side of the horse!"

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Will you cut that out?!" demanded Dark Oak.

"Okay, but I know funny." replied Gigakahn.

Gigakahn faced Cosmo again.

"You don't stand a chance against me… My power is far superior to yours."

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?"

Dark Oak charged at Cosmo throwing his fist forward, but she caught him in thin air and he stopped in his tracks, as if someone had just hit the pause button.

"… Wow!" said Knuckles.

Cosmo's eyes glowed and Dark Oak yelled as he was flung back about a hundred yards. He emerged out of the smoke and started charging like a maniac ready to slash his sword, but when the blade came down Cosmo was no where to be seen.

"Impressive…"

Cosmo appeared suddenly behind Dark Oak and blasted several fire balls at him, he was able to block a few with his sword but one hit him in the arm. He yelled in pain, and then shook it off.

"Most impressive… You've developed your mental powers to their peak… I confess I myself have never reached such a state of perfection…"

"That's because you've never been given the gift of new life, plants may wither and die, but when their seeds sprout and flower they are given new life."

"Not given new life? Then how do you explain my standing before you here and now despite my… martyrdom?"

"Because you're not Dark Oak… You're just a bunch of highly rendered pixels made to look like him… a pathetic attempt by Gigakahn to scare me…"

Dark Oak started to laugh.

"Not real says you… As real as pain and death says I… You know it is because of me that everyone you loved is gone… but I can see that you've found new love in someone else…"

"… Tails run!!!"

Too late, Dark Oak dashed over and snatched Tails, he put the blade of his sword to his neck.

"Put him down!"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't slice his head off… It is by his hand that I was destroyed the last time…"

Suddenly the ground started to rumble and shake.

"CHHHHAAAAAAAAAARAGH!"

Dark Oak turned around and Tails took advantage of the situation to break free.

"By the stars! What is that thing!?!"

Little Godzilla blasted Dark Oak with his atomic breath, Dark Oak screamed in pain as fire engulfed him, then his body fell lifelessly to the ground. Cosmo and Tails embraced.

"Thanks for the save Little Godzilla." said Tails.

"How'd he get into the virtual world?" asked Amy.

"Maybe he followed us to the amusement park and fell into Gigakahn's trap too."

Gigakahn clapped his hands mockingly.

"Amusing… but I doubt a 12 foot tall monster will save you during your next challenge."


	12. Put on your thinking cap

Gigakahn snapped his fingers and they were all teleported to another location. The room was very dark.

"Okay wise guy, where are we?" demanded Sonic.

"You're on The Digital Trivia challenge!"

There were bright flashes of light, it looked like they were on the set of a game show, and the people in the digital audience where some of their worst enemies.

"What's going on here?" asked Shadow.

"I thought we'd take a break from all the exhausting fighting and have a little fun with this next round. So I set up this little quiz show with the whole world watching us, if you win… uh… you will gain immunity and can't be voted off."

"Immunity?" asked Rouge.

"Wait a minute… Sorry that's another show. I meant to say, if you win you will all get to go on to the next challenge. If not… I'll leave that to your imagination."

"Give me one good reason we should go through with this." said Knuckles.

If Gigakahn had a mouth he would have smiled.

"How about a magic trick?"

He pulled a small rat out of thin air and placed it on the ground.

"I'm going to make this rodent disappear."

He raised his palm and…

BOOM!!!

A burst of energy flew out of Gigakahn's hand and hit the ground, when the smoke cleared there was only a burned spot in the ground where the rat had been.

"Well what do you know it's gone."

Knuckles lowered his fists.

"There's a good boy… Now I'll just explain the rules. During each round I will ask one of you a question and you will get to choose its level of difficulty. Your choices are: Ow that hurts, Why are you doing this to me, and Please let me die."

"Why are they named like that?" asked Amy

"I was just getting to that. You see normal trivia shows reward knowledge. Here in the digital world we do just the opposite, we punish ignorance.

"What do you mean?"

"For every question you answer correctly your team will score points based on the questions difficulty, Ow that hurts is worth one point, Why are you doing this to me is worth five points, and Please let me die is worth ten. If you score twenty five points then you win the game. But for every question you answer wrong I score points. If I score twenty five points… you don't want to know. Oh and in addition to me scoring points every time you get a question wrong, I'll send a surge of electricity through your little bodies. The voltage depends on the difficulty, now let's get this show on the road. We don't want to keep our audience waiting. Now let's see who gets to go first."

(How many of the questions can you get right?)

Gigakahn spun a wheel that had everyone's faces on it, it landed on Cream's.

"Cream the rabbit this one is all yours…"

"… What was I supposed to do again?"

"Just pick the difficulty of your question."

"Uh… Whichever is the easiest."

"That would be Ow that hurts."

Gigakahn pulled an index card out of thin air.

"Here's your question; Name all six colors of the rainbow."

Cream smiled, this question was easy.

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet."

"Correct."

One point came up on the scoreboard under Sonic's team.

"Let's see who goes next."

Gigakahn spun the wheel again.

"Knuckles, choose the difficulty."

"Please let me die!"

"Are you sure?"

"The sooner we get out of here the better."

"Okay… In the Arthurian Legends only three out of all King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table succeeded in the quest for the Holy Grail. Name all three of them."

Knuckles was silent.

"I don't know that!"

The sound of a buzzer went off.

"Incorrect, the answer is Bors, Percivale, and Galahad. Sorry."

Knuckles was blasted with a surge of electricity that lasted for ten seconds. When it was over he fell to his knees and Gigakahn's score shot up 10 points.

"Now he knows how I feel." thought Damian on the outside world.

"Now let's see who's next."

Gigakahn spun the wheel again.

"Tails."

Thanks to Knuckles Gigakahn was already leading by nine points, Tails knew they had to make some to catch up, but he wouldn't make the same mistake as Knuckles.

"I'll go with Why are you doing this to me."

"Very well, in the subject of mathematics what is the number pi?"

"Pi is the ratio of the circumference of a circle to it's diameter, but that number cannot be expressed as a finite decimal, it is most commonly expressed as 3.14."

"… That is correct."

The score underneath Sonic's team went up to six.

"But since you got a math question right…"

"YOU MUST BE A GEEK!!!" exclaimed the digital audience.

"And you know what that means…"

"What?"

Gigakahn pulled a big bazooka out of thin air.

"GEEK AWARD!!!"

Gigakahn took aim and fired, surprisingly Tails hadn't in fact been shot, he had been pied in the face. Gigakahn was laughing his head off.

"How do I make life funny? VOLUME! VOLUME! VOLUME!!!" and took three more shots.

"Tails are you okay?" asked Cosmo.

"Peachy." said Tails wiping a lot of pie filling off of his face.

"That's not peach, it tastes like blueberry." said Sonic.

"Who cares? Next question." said Gigakahn.

"Rouge."

"I better play this safe." she thought "I'll go with ow that hurts."

"What is the only thing a man can do that woman can't do?"

"That's easy, go to the bathroom standing up."

"… Correct."

The score was increased to seven.

"Okay the next question goes to Amy."

"I'll go with why are you doing this to me."

"Which of these bands or artists has the most songs on the Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Movie Soundtrack? Is it A. N'sync, B. Brittney Spears, C. Aaron Carter, or D. The Backstreet Boys?"

"Uh… Can I phone a friend?"

The buzzer went off again.

"Incorrect, the answer was C. Aaron Carter."

Amy got shocked and Gigakahn's score went up to 15.

The next person up was Cosmo, she decided to go with Why are you doing this to me.

"Name three of the puppies in the film adaptation of 101 Dalmatians."

"What do you mean? The animated version or the live action version?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"This time Gigakahn got shocked and Sonic and friends score went up to 12."

"Okay, that is not supposed to happen."

Next it was Sonic's turn. He had chosen to go with another five point question.

"In the movies Godzilla has always been green, true or false?"

"False! He was always charcoal gray until Godzilla 2000!"

"Correct."

The score was 17 to 15. When the wheel stopped it landed on Tails again.

"I'll go with Please let me die."

"Are you sure, if you get it wrong then I score ten points, which will be just enough for me to win."

"But If I get it right it will be more then enough for us to win."

"Very well, In the TV show Johnny Bravo, name four of Johnny's favorite foods."

Tails stood silently thinking for a moment.

"Pizza, chili, beef jerky, and nachos!"

Gigakahn stared at the index card he was holding.

"Amazing… that's actually correct."

"How did you know that?" asked Cosmo.

"Because the only thing worth watching on TV is old cartoons on demand."

"Very well, you've earned of points to survive my little quiz, but let's see if you can survive the final challenge."


	13. Gigakahn's Ambition

Sonic and his friends were teleported to a new location.

"Oh my…"

It looked like Station Square. The previous evening the city had been thrown into chaos because of Gigakahn's riot, but the damage hadn't been this bad, now it looked like a bomb had hit. And the scariest thing of all was that there was no one to be found, only fragments of clothing spread across the streets, there was no sign of a struggle… the people were just… gone. The sun was out but the sky wasn't the bright blue it should have been, it was a sickly combination of orange and black.

"I'm officially freaked out." said Amy.

"Are we still in the digital world?" asked Cream.

"I hope so." replied Sonic.

They made their way back to Thorndyke Manor, but the place seemed deserted.

"Chris? Chris!"

"Helen!"

"Jacob!"

"Michael!"

"Jasmine!"

"Anybody?" asked Sonic.

The only sounds they heard were their own echoes.

"Where is everyone? What the heck happened here?"

Suddenly Gigakahn appeared out of nowhere, floating in the air above them.

"Beautiful… isn't it?"

"Beautiful? You call this beautiful?" asked Rouge.

"Where is everyone!?! What have you done with them!?!" yelled Sonic.

"Nothing… yet. We're still in cyber space, and your friends are safe on the outside world. I call this Station Square… no the whole world in the near future, once my plans have come to fruition. A world without flesh-things, a world where perfect machines will prosper, a wonderful world where I control everything."

"Your insane! Where's this next challenge you were talking about!?"

"I confess I have nothing left to use."

"Then let us out!"

Gigakahn started to laugh.

"There is only one way out of the digital world… and it's through me."

Gigakahn landed on the ground and threw his cape off.

"Now who wants to be first?"

"I got him." said Knuckles.

Knuckles charged at Gigakahn and threw his fists forward, but Gigakahn caught him in midair, threw him to the ground, and kicked him hard back toward the others.

"This guy's good…" said Sonic.

"Yeah… why don't you go next?" said Rouge.

"Thank you."

Sonic went into a spin-dash, but Gigakahn kicked him like a soccer ball into the sky, and Sonic came plummeting to the ground.

"I'll teach you to mess with my Sonic!" yelled Amy pulling out her hammer.

She rushed at Gigakahn, suddenly his eyes started to flash and then twin streams of energy flew out of them. Amy stopped short just as the ground in front of her exploded. She tried moving to the side but Gigakahn just fired again, eventually she was blown backwards.

"This might be harder then we thought."

"They can't beat him." said Damian.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"In cyberspace Gigakahn is a god. He can bend time and space, warp reality, just by thinking it."

"So what do we do?" asked Helen.

"I can try and get them out of there by rewriting the program. Hopefully I can create a doorway that will get their minds out of the digital world and back into their bodies."

"And how do intend to rewrite Gigakahn's program?"

"Simple, by hacking into it."

"I thought you invented Gigakahn to hack into computer systems." said Kamilla.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to do it myself."

"Okay… pant… at exactly… pant… what point… did we lose control here?" asked Sonic.

"We've been running at him one at a time." said Shadow "I say we try jumping him all at once."

(Play that song where Obi-wan duels General Grievous)

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow all came at Gigakahn from different directions. When Sonic came at him in a spin dash Gigakahn ran at him and stepped on top of him to propel himself upwards, since their target was no longer there Knuckles and Shadow crashed into each other. Gigakahn landed on the ground and slid to a stop a few feet away. Cosmo tried to throw a few balls of solar energy at him, but Gigakahn caught them in thin air and combined them into one big ball that he threw back at her, luckily Cosmo dodged it. Amy charged at Gigakahn with her hammer, but he caught her by the hammer's handle and flung her right into Rouge. Little Godzilla fired his atomic breath at him, but Gigakahn caught it between his hands and gathered all the energy Little Godzilla was throwing at him into a big ball, then when there was enough he threw his hands upward and sent out a huge shockwave of energy that knocked everyone off the ground. Little Godzilla got up first and charged, but Gigakahn just raised his hands and streams of lightening flew from his finger tips striking him. Little Godzilla squealed in pain.

"Leave him alone you big bully!"

Cream ran up to Gigakahn and slapped him across the face.

"OWIE OWIE OWIEE OWIE!"

Gigakahn bent down and stared at Cream as she was crying over her hurt hand.

"I must say even for a girl your age that was pretty pathetic."

And he swatted her away like a fly.

Cheese was ramming into Gigakahn from behind, but was only hurting himself in the head.

"Chow… Chow…"

Gigakahn turned and faced him.

"Do you know who I am? Do you have the faintest idea what I'm capable of? And look at you, you haven't even got a name tag, you've got no chance. Tell you what, just fall down."

Cheese just floated down to the ground.

"Good boy… girl… whatever the hell you are."

Knuckles came up from behind and punched furiously at Gigakahn, but he dodged each and every one of his blows and punched him real hard in the chest.

"They're getting murdered!" said Helen.

"Damian can't you work any faster?"

"I'm trying, but it's a no brainer that Gigakahn didn't design his system to be easily hacked into… Come on… Come on…"

Back in the digital world Tails threw one of his magnet grenades at Gigakahn, he dodged the explosive, but nevertheless he was moaning in pain for some reason.

"Wait a minute… Of course! Why didn't I think of that before?"

"What?"

"Gigakahn is a computer program, and using magnets near a computer can scramble its memory."

Gigakahn shook it off and glared at Tails angrily.

"Uh-oh…"

Gigakahn conjured a sword out of thin air, and Tails' feet sank into the ground.

"You are so dead you're alive."

"That doesn't even make sense." replied Tails.

Gigakahn dashed at Tails ready to swing his sword, but before he got there Tails sank completely into the ground and disappeared from view, as did the others.

"What the… where'd they go?"

Sonic and the others woke up in some giant capsules.

"What the… where are we?"

"Chris?"

"It's okay; we got you out of the digital world."

"Great. Now can you please get us out of these capsules before we all suffocate?"

The capsules opened and they all jumped out.

"How did you manage to rewrite the program?" asked Tails.

"I didn't, you have Damian to thank for that."

Suddenly Gigakahn's face appeared on the monitor in the room.

"You have interfered with my plans for the last time… flesh-thing…"

Suddenly Damian's shock restraints went off and he screamed in pain.

"Knuckles!"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Somebody help him!" screamed Kamilla.

Little Godzilla ran over to Damian and tore off his shock restraints with his teeth. Damian fell to the ground, his hair was standing up and smoke was coming from all over his body.

"Damian! Speak to me!" screamed Kamilla.

Damian stared blankly into space and said, "… I'm going to Disney World." and his head fell lazily to the side. Chris checked Damian's pulse, heart beat, and his eyes.

"He's not dead, he's just out cold."

They searched the amusement park for anymore clues to where Gigakahn's CPU might be, they found the Blue Typhoon, but the Master Emerald was gone.


	14. Let's get ready to rumble!

All over Station Square people were disheartened. They still had no idea where Gigakahn was, and he could strike again at any time. They were wondering if the whole world would be destroyed by a single computer program. That's when Sonic stepped up.

"People we can't give up! Gigakahn may be powerful, but we flesh-things invented computers, cars, wide screen TVs, digital cable, blue ray discs, mp3 players, and more! And we can take them apart!"

Sonic seemed to be winning the crowd over.

"Gigakahn will be stopped. Stopped from ruining this world we live in! Stopped from taking from us what is rightfully ours! If we stand up to these machines all together as one we can win the day!!!"

The crowd burst into applause.

"We shall go onto the end, we shall not flag or fail, we shall fight on the seas and oceans! We will defend our homes whatever the cost may be! We shall never surrender! And then future generations will say of us, never have so many owed so much to so few!"

"I think you kind of over did it on the speech." said Tails.

"Maybe, any news."

"Damian still hasn't woken up and we have no leads on Gigakahn's location."

Suddenly the ground started to shake, it was too big and too violent for it to have been little Godzilla.

"What's going on!?!" exclaimed Amy.

"RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!"

Sonic and the others turned and saw Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun running down the street.

"Eggman! What are you doing here?!"

"Run now talk later!"

Little Godzilla stepped in front of Eggman to keep him from going.

"Alright egg head, what's going on!?" demanded Chris.

"Gigakahn! Gigakahn's right behind us!"

"What do you mean?"

"I… I built him a gigantic battle body, and now that I've finished it he has no further use for me!"

(Play the song "Fateful Confrontation" from "Godzilla vs. Megaguirus")

The earth shook, the entire population of Station Square began to flee in terror. Gigakahn had appeared in the distance in a giant robot body that stood over 50 meters tall.

(Picture this, use the same head idea I gave you, only put it on a giant body that looks like a combination of Megatron and the Iron Monger)

"Pathetic flesh-things! I am Gigakahn, the new ruler of this world! You will choose to follow me or be destroyed!"

"Get everybody out of here!" yelled Sonic.

"What are you going to do?" asked Amy.

"I'm going to take this bucket of bolts down once and for all."

"You mean we're going to do it." said Shadow.

Sonic took out the chaos emeralds and both he and Shadow transformed into their super forms.

"Have you noticed on top of everything it's raining!" said Sonic.

Then they both flew at the colossal body of Gigakahn, but they weren't within ten feet of him when they ran into something, it was like some kind of invisible force field.

"Sorry boys, but nothing organic can pass through my shield. Just one of the many features my new body possesses."

Gigakahn's right arm transformed into something that looked like a giant minigun.

"Dance you meat-bags! Dance!!!"

"Sonic and Shadow can't do this alone Chris. What are we going to do?" asked Helen.

"… Only one thing to do… Jacob!"

"Yes sir."

"Prepare Kiryu."

Tails flew at Gigakahn in the X-Tornado and fired, but Gigakahn's armor was by far too thick.

"HA AH! That tickles. My turn"

Gigakahn raised one of his hands and a huge wave of fire shot out of it. One of the tornado's wings caught fire and Tails started to spin out of control.

"Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!"

Suddenly the Tornado stopped spinning and landed safely on the ground. Tails looked outside into the rain and saw Cosmo.

"Thanks."

"Always in time to save your life."

Little Godzilla fired his atomic breath, it was able to penetrate Gigakahn's shield, but it didn't really hurt him.

"HA HA HA HA HA!!! FOOLISH MEATBAGS!!! THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!!!"

Suddenly they all heard something that sounded like jet engines blaring with life. They looked in the distance and saw something big and silvery rocketing across the sky.

"It's Chris!"

Chris sat in the manual control center inside Kiryu.

"Prepare for attack!"

Kiryu landed a block away from Gigakahn and rockets fired out of the weapon pods on its flight pack. Gigakahn didn't seem very fazed by it.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Gigakahn, say hello to Kiryu."

Kiryu blasted Gigakahn with a barrage of missiles from the four batteries on it's flight pack.

"That's not a weapon, this is a weapon!"

Gigakahn fired a huge burst of energy from his hands, but Kiryu rocketed upward and dodged the attack, it flew at Gigakahn and blasted him with its two wrist mounted lasers.

"Gigakahn may be all powerful in cyber space, but he's in our world now." thought Sonic.

"Time to bring in the heavy artillery." thought Gigakahn.

Two huge missile launchers emerged out of Gigakahn's shoulders, he took aim and fired, but Chris countered by using Kiryu's maser cannon. All of Gigakahn's missiles were blasted into nothingness and the beam continued until it blasted Gigakahn knocking him down.

"With their new weapon my enemies seem to be gaining ground, well I think it's time I even the odds a little."

Gigakahn sent out a high frequency radio signal. The humans and animals couldn't hear it, but there were some creatures that could. Little Godzilla started to bellow jumping up and down.

"What's going on? What's he saying?" asked Sonic.

"He says bad things are coming." replied Cosmo.

"Bad things?"

Sonic's comlink started beeping.

"Sonic! This is Chris, Kiryu is picking up three huge unidentified flying objects heading out way!"

"SKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!"

"KKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGHH!!!"

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

"What is that?" asked Tails.

Gigakahn got up off the ground, if he had a mouth he would have smiled.

"Backup."


	15. The Gruesome Threesome

Three giant monsters came flying out of the stormy night sky towards Station Square. Gigakahn had discovered the existence of these monsters on his own and had learned to control them. They circled the city overhead.

"This isn't good." said Sonic.

"Who are those guys?" asked Cream.

"Well, the big golden one with the three heads is King Ghidorah, the one that looks like a gigantic cyborg chicken is Gigan, and the oversized cockroach is Megalon."

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

"SKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!"

"KKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGHH!!!"

"Guy's we have a serious problem." said Chris over the comlink "Kiryu wasn't exactly designed to fight a giant robot and three giant monsters at once."

"Forget the monsters! Take care of Gigakahn!" yelled Sonic as he and Shadow flew back into the battle. Gigakahn may have had an energy shield that blocked anything organic from getting too close to him, but these monsters were another story.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." said Shadow "I'll take the ugly one."

"Which one's the ugly one?" asked Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow were spotted by Gigan, who took aim and blasted at them with it's laser. When that didn't connect he fired razor disks at them, but Sonic and Shadow were far too fast for it. Both Sonic and Shadow went into a spin dash and continued to ram into Gigan, this was noticed by Ghidorah who took aim and fired with it's energy beams. Sonic and Shadow didn't see it coming and were blown out of the sky. Sonic emerged from the debris of the building they were blasted into.

"You okay?"

"They don't call me the ultimate life-form for nothing."

Meanwhile the others were trying to get the citizens of Station Square to some place safe, but unfortunately they were being chased by Megalon. The monster opened it's jaws and fired something that looked like a huge red ball at them.

"What is that?" asked Cream.

"It's a napalm bomb!" exclaimed Tails.

(Napalm is a highly flammable gel often used in flamethrowers and in bombs)

Just as the red orb was about to make contact Cosmo threw her hands up in the air and created a wall of telekinetic energy to protect them, the ball exploded into a giant blaze the moment it made contact.

"So you like to play with fire do you?" said Cosmo.

She created several orbs of solar energy and flung them at Megalon's head. The creature howled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Glad you're on our side." said Rouge.

Gigakahn ripped an entire building out of the ground and threw it at Chris, but Kiryu blasted up and backwards out of it's path. Gigan came up behind it and attempted to blast it with it's laser, but Kiryu instinctively dodged the blast and fired several missiles at Gigan knocking him out of the sky. Gigakahn jumped up at him, but Kiryu dodged it and Chris saw a giant orb on Gigakahn's back as he flew by.

"That looks important. Kiryu rockets away!"

Kiryu launched several rockets from the weapon pods on its flight pack which destroyed the orb.

"Guys! I've got a reading! Gigakahn's shield is down!"

"Good news, but we're kind of busy right now!" said Sonic as he and Shadow were trying to stay out of the firing range of Ghidorah's three heads.

"Look's like I've used up all the missiles and rockets. Kiryu, flight pack away!"

Kiryu launched it's empty flight pack at Gigakahn, when it got close enough it exploded. Then Kiryu attacked with its maser cannon. Gigakahn slowly got up. It had become apparent that Gigakahn was using the Master Emerald to power his body, there was no other way he could take such a beating without his mechanical body overheating.

"That's it!"

Several long cables flew out of Gigakahn's body and attached themselves to Kiryu, suddenly they discharged a powerful electric current that made Kiryu light up like the fourth of July. When it stopped Kiryu just stood there smoking all over."

"Chris, are you still there!?!" asked Sonic.

"Yes, but everything's overheated!"

"Monsters! Attack!!!" yelled Gigakahn.

Megalon flew at Kiryu and drilled a hole through it's torso with one of it's arms, then it lifted the robot off the ground and threw it up into the sky. Next Gigan blasted it with it's laser, and Kiryu came falling to the ground.

"Chris! Chris answer me!"

"It's okay, I'm fine… But I can't say the same for Kiryu."

Kiryu, Mechagodzilla, mankind's greatest weapon was finished.

"Monsters, end this."

Gigan, Megalon and King Ghidorah all closed in on Kiryu… when suddenly.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

Little One was leaping for joy. All the other looked out to sea.

"It's Godzilla!" exclaimed Cream.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

The King of the monsters stomped onto the shore along Station Square.

"Whoa… That thing is Little One's pop?" asked Rouge.

"Yep." replied Knuckles "And it looks like he brought some friends."

"KIEOUUOO!"

"EYOAHEROH!"

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

Anguirus appeared on the shore alongside Godzilla, and both Mothra and Rodan came flying out of the sky.

"Boy you guys got here just in time." said Sonic.

As the four monsters approached Gigakahn looked on and said, "Godzilla eh? Well let's see what you and your mutant friends are made of."


	16. End of the line Or is it?

"Ugh… Where am I?"

Damian was just now waking up. Kamilla ran up and hugged him and Helen said, "How was Disney World?" jokingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Gigakahn nearly killed you with an electric shock, and before you passed out you said, I'm going to Disney World." said Chris.

"Oh really… Did I miss anything?"

"Just the end of the world."

Damian looked out the window.

"Whoa…"

Anguirus, Rodan, and Mothra went after Gigan, Megalon, and Ghidorah, while Godzilla went straight for Gigakahn. Gigan tired to blast Mothra with it's laser, but Mothra dodged it and blasted Gigan with her energy attack. Gigan shot out several razor disks, but Mothra dodged those as well and beat her wings furiously blowing Gigan into a nearby building. Suddenly Megalon blasted Mothra with one of it's Napalm bombs.

"KIEOUUOO!!!"

Mothra screamed in pain and fell to the earth, as Megalon started to advance Anguirus curled himself up into a ball and started to roll at Megalon with unbelievable speed. He rammed into him and sent him flying. Megalon got back up and started shooting lightening bolts from the horn on it's heads.

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

While Anguirus tried to dodge the lighting Megalon advanced on him firing several of his napalm bombs. But Rodan flew up from behind and started clawing and pecking at Megalon's head.

"EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!"

While Megalon was distracted Anguirus curled up again and hurled himself at him knocking him down a couple blocks.

"Hey, we can't let the monsters have all the fun." said Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow flew at King Ghidorah. The creature fired energy beams at them, but Sonic and Shadow dodged them and went into a spin dash into two of the creature's chins. Next it's three heads tired to bite them, it couldn't use it's energy beams because they were flying too close to it's heads.

"Wait a minute… I just got a killer idea." said Shadow.

Shadow and Sonic flew out away from Ghidorah and towards Gigakahn. The three headed monster responded by trying to blast them with its energy attacks.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sonic and Shadow were fast enough to dodge Ghidorah's energy blasts, but Gigakahn wasn't so lucky.

"Watch where you're shooting you golden three headed… thingy!"

"Golden three headed thingy?" joked Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow flew in close circles around Ghidorah's heads. The monster's heads continued to try and bite them when suddenly…

"ACK!!!"

King Ghidorah had accidentally tied it's three heads into a huge knot while trying bite Sonic and Shadow. Anguirus took advantage of the situation and rammed into Ghidorah, and Mothra followed up with it's energy attack.

Meanwhile Gigakahn and Godzilla were staring each other down.

"King of the monsters or not, you stand no chance against a super machine like myself!"

Gigakahn's transformed his arm into what looked like a giant minigun and opened fire, but Godzilla just kept coming.

"Well let's see how you deal with this!"

Gigakahn's shoulder's opened revealing the hidden missile launchers and fired. Godzilla destroyed the on coming missiles with his atomic breath. Gigakahn charged at Godzilla, but he caught him and the two were locked hand to hand.

"It's stronger then I realized!"

Godzilla blasted Gigakahn with his atomic breath sending him flying and crashing to the ground. Gigakahn rose angrily and blasted Godzilla with his wrist mounted laser, but the King of the monsters didn't even flinch.

"That's it!"

A huge blade came out of Gigakahn's right arm, he charged at Godzilla and stabbed him in the thigh.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

As Godzilla roared in pain Gigakahn started to send an electrical discharge through the blade. But Godzilla grabbed Gigakahn's arm, ripped the blade out of his thigh, broke it in half, and blasted Gigakahn back with his atomic breath. Godzilla continued to advance on Gigakahn as if he wasn't hurt at all.

"This mutant monstrosity it really starting to get on my nerves." thought Gigakahn.

Several long cables flew out of Gigakahn's body and actually penetrated Godzilla's super thick skin.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

As Godzilla screamed in pain he fell to the earth. Gigakahn started to send an electrical discharge through the cables. As Godzilla was getting shocked he started to foam at the mouth.

"Godzilla needs help!" exclaimed Amy.

"Wait…" said Tails "If I remember correctly, when Godzilla starts to foam at the mouth like that it means…"

Godzilla's nuclear pulse attack sent a shockwave through the cables back toward Gigakahn.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!"

Sparks started to fly from Gigakahn's body, smoke came out from underneath his armor, lights were flashing on and off, and every part of his body started twitching and turning.

"OVERLOAD!!! OVERLOAD!!!"

A giant explosion of green light erupted out of Gigakahn's body. When it was done his body was still intact, but it fell to the earth.

"Godzilla's nuclear pulse must've overloaded the Master Emerald!" said Knuckles.

Everyone looked at Gigakahn's fallen body.

"Finally… Shut him down and shut him up." said Sonic.

Suddenly Gigakahn's eyes flared with life and he got up.

"What the!?!"

"No way!!!"

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" asked Chris.

"I've asked myself that question many times." replied Damian.

"That might have worked against one of your other enemies, but I Gigakahn ruler of the digital world and soon this one think of everything, unlike you lazy meat-bags. You see in addition to the Master Emerald each individual part of my perfect robot body has its own internal backup power source."

"Dr. Eggman, you helped build this thing, is there any way to stop it?" asked Cosmo.

"No dice, we designed that robot body to be the ultimate fighting machine."

They all stared at Eggman.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I guess the doctor can be too much of genius for his own good." said Decoe.

"You can say that again." replied Bocoe.

"Foolish flesh-things! Did you honestly think you could destroy me?! I am the most powerful computer program in existence! No matter how many times you knock me down I'll just keep coming back! Too bad the same can't be said for your friend Godzilla."

But to Gigakahn's surprise Godzilla got up and ripped the cables out of his body. He stood strong despite the injuries he had received throughout the battle.

"You were saying?" said Sonic.

"I will admit this Godzilla of yours is one tough dude. He may have survived for millions of years, survived the mass amounts of radiation that the H-bomb dealt to him, and he may have fought any number of monsters and always come out on top… But he's still just a pathetic organic like all the rest of you… And there are certain… disadvantages that organics have that a machine like myself doesn't have."

Gigakahn's chest opened revealing a hidden cannon. He fired something that looked like a huge grenade, but when it landed by Godzilla's feet it didn't explode, instead it released a thick green fog. For a few moments nothing happened, then Godzilla started to scream.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"What is that stuff?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"It must be some kind of bio-weapon." said Tails.

Chris glanced at the med-scan.

"Whatever it is, it's eating Godzilla's RG-1 cells!"

"His what?" asked Cream.

"Godzilla's RG-1 cells are the things that allow him to heal so quickly, it's how he can take such a big beating and still come back for more!"

Godzilla moaned in pain, he was slouching over.

"Without your precious regenerative ability you're just at pathetic as the rest." said Gigakahn.

For the next ten minutes Gigakahn blasted Godzilla with everything he had. Sonic and Shadow went into a spin-dash at Gigakahn's head, but they didn't even make a dent in it.

"What's this thing made of?"

Suddenly Little Godzilla's eyes started to glow red, then so did his dorsal fins.

"Little One what are you doing?" asked Cosmo.

His answer was a huge blast of red atomic energy that flew at Gigakahn and struck him in the head causing it to spin widely around, confused and taken off guard he fell to the ground.

"CHAARRR!!!"

Little One ran over to the place where his father was laying on the ground. Godzilla had a huge wound across his chest, there was blood everywhere.

"CHAARRR!!!"

Godzilla's eye turned to his son.

"eeeeaaaaaaarrrrrreeerreuuuuuuggghhhh…" it replied weakly.

Cosmo placed both her hands on Godzilla.

"Oh no…"

"What is it Cosmo?" asked Tails.

"He's dying… Godzilla's dying."

Suddenly Gigakahn rose up angrily.

"I'M GOING TO KICK THE HELL OUT OF WHOEVER DID THAT!!!"

Mothra flew out and blasted Gigakahn with an energy attack, but Gigakahn jumped aside and returned fire with his flamethrower. The tip of one of Mothra's wings caught fire and she was forced to retreat. Anguirus charged angrily at Gigakahn, curled himself into a ball and rolled at him, but Gigakahn kicked him into the oncoming Rodan sending both monsters crashing to the ground.

While the other monsters fought Gigakahn Sonic landed by Godzilla.

"Oh my God…"

Godzilla moaned weakly.

"Come on big guy! You've got to get up!"

But Godzilla could not move his legs. He just looked at his son, then his eyes closed, and his head fell lazily to the side.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

Little One's cries were heard throughout all of Station Square. As the citizens looked at the fallen titan they too were brought to the verge of tears.

"Years ago we humans unknowingly created this creature… Godzilla… And ever since then we've tried to destroy him…" said Damian.

"Then why? Why did he come to protect us?" asked Kamilla.

"Maybe… because… Godzilla's inside each of us." replied Chris.

Little One continued to cry, Cosmo tried to comfort him by giving him a hug. Suddenly the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and flew from Sonic's hands, at first they just hovered in midair, then they started to circle around Godzilla, they started to spin faster and got brighter and brighter.

"What's going on?" asked Cream.

"Wait, didn't this happen when Tails was nearly…"

There was a big explosion of golden light, when it cleared the chaos emeralds were scattered to the winds, and Godzilla's wounds were gone.

"Godzilla…?"

The King of Monsters eyes shot open, he rose up and gave a mighty roar.

"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!"

"YAY! GODZILLA KING OF THE MONSTERS HAS CHEATED DEATH!!!"

Little One was leaping for joy and all the citizens of Station Square burst into applause.

"What the!?!"

Gigakahn turned and saw Godzilla staring angrily at him. Godzilla's eyes turned red and so did his dorsal fins.

"Uh-oh… here comes the pain."

Godzilla opened his mouth wide and fired his red spiral atomic breath which struck Gigakahn dead on.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Gigakahn burst into flames and then exploded. Once more the entire city burst into applause as Godzilla roared in victory. At the sight of Gigakahn's destruction Gigan, Megalon, and Ghidorah fled for their lives back into space.

"WE DID IT!!! WE WON!!!"

Suddenly something appeared on the TVs.

"Impossible!!! We just killed you!!!"

"Incorrect… You merely destroyed my robot body. Did you honestly think I'd place my CPU onboard it when I could simply control it remotely?" replied Gigakahn.

"It doesn't matter! You're all out of ammo Gigakahn!"

"I think not… I still have one last trick up my sleeve… You didn't think I risk the battle for the planet in a fist fight with you organics… Oh no… you've got to have an ace in the hole…"


	17. Gigakahn's Ace in the hole

"You've got to be kidding me! Your robot body has been destroyed! Your monster allies have fled into space! That's about as over as it gets!" yelled Sonic.

"Not exactly Hedgehog, I've had years to plan this. I'm always five moves ahead of the competition. See originally I was going to enslave all you flesh things, but now I can see that I'll just have to wipe you all out."

"You and what army?!"

"Me and this army."

Gigakahn snapped his fingers and the image on the televisions changed to some kind of gigantic capsule.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Uh... what the hell is that?" asked Shadow.

"Looks like some kind of… bomb." said Tails.

"Remember when I said I had a big surprise waiting for all of you flesh things? Well here it is… It's the world's first authentic Oxygen Destroyer!!!"

"What's an oxygen destroyer?" asked Rouge.

"Just what it sounds like. See ever since Damian tired to shut me down I spent all my time planning my revenge on humanity. I thought, what was essential to the survival of human beings, but not essential to something like me? Then one day of utter boredom when I was watching movies like I usually did in my spare time the answer came to me… All organics need to breathe… I don't. So I devoted all my time to study the element oxygen to see if I could find something similar to that of the oxygen destroyer used by Dr. Serizawa in the original Godzilla film. After years of exhausting research I finally found an unknown form of energy that could split oxygen atoms into fluids. And with Dr. Eggman's help I was able to build this perfect weapon! This Oxygen Destroyer I've labored for years to build is big enough to destroy all the oxygen atoms in Earth's atmosphere! When that happens everything on this planet that breathes air will die from asphyxiation!!!"

Sonic remembered what had happened at the end of the original Godzilla film. Dr. Serizawa was forced into using his secret experiment, the Oxygen Destroyer, to help Japan destroy Godzilla. When the Oxygen Destroyer was activated Godzilla disintegrated, first into a skeleton, and then into nothingness… And he remembered the utter horror of the oblivion that Gigakahn showed them in the digital world. He said it was his vision of the perfect world.

"YOU'RE INSANE!!!"

"All the brilliant minds in this world are insane." replied Gigakahn "Organics are flawed, but machines are perfect because that is how they are built. With this ultimate weapon I'll usher in a new era! AND PLANT THE SEEDS OF MY MACHINE EMPIRE!!! Tell you what, I'll humor you… The Oxygen Destroyer is currently just outside the city limits of Station Square you can't miss it… but you better hurry."

Gigakahn snapped his fingers and a clock came up on the TVs and started ticking down.

"Oxygen Destroyer armed… T-minus 30 minutes to detonation."

Sonic and everyone took off over to the outskirts of Station Square. Meanwhile the Oxygen Destroyer rose out off a hidden underground bunker. It was about the size of a football field.

"Look at the size of that thing!" exclaimed Amy.

They found no resistance at the Oxygen Destroyer when they got there.

"T-minus 25 minutes to detonation."

"What do we do now!?!" asked Knuckles.

"We need to defuse it. Somebody break that things shell open!" said Chris.

It took the combined efforts of Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, and Little Godzilla to force the shell open.

"T-minus 20 minutes to detonation."

Tails, Chris, and Damian all looked at the inside of the Oxygen destroyer.

"It's a maze." said Damian.

Inside the Oxygen destroyer's shell were wall to wall wires leading to the power and the capsule that contained the chemical.

"There must be thousands of trigger wires in here!" said Tails "And I'll bet that at least half of them are false leads."

"Then we'll just have to take them all out at once." said Chris.

Chris took out something that looked like a grenade.

"Are you nuts!?!" exclaimed Damian "If you blow up the capsule you'll release the chemical."

"It's not a bomb!" said Chris "It's filled with liquid nitrogen, instant deep freeze. I'm going to use a couple of these to freeze the wires."

Chris was about to throw his bombs when they heard Gigakahn's voice.

"I wouldn't do that. I placed thermal sensors inside the thing. If it drops more then 20 degrees it'll blow. You won't defuse it, even if you had all night… and you don't."

"T-minus 15 minutes to detonation."

"… As much as I hate to admit it he's right…. Gigakahn has won… we're all going to die." said Damian as he sank to the ground crying.

"I can't die!!!" exclaimed Kamilla "I'm still a virgin!"

"Join the club, we've got jackets." joked Rouge.

"Sonic… is this really the end?" asked Cream.

"Chow…"

"… No Cream… Some how… Some way… I know we're going to survive this."

Little Jasmine was crying. Helen held her close.

"… It's going to be okay honey."

Gigakahn was laughing his head off.

"WALLOW IN DISPAIR AND HOPELESSNESS!!! THE DESTRUCTION OF THE WORLD YOU ALL SO LOVE IS FINALLY COMING TO FRUITION!!! I SHED NO TEARS FOR YOU AND YOUR KIND!!!"

"If you destroy all us organics there will be nothing left!" yelled Sonic.

"Incorrect, If I destroy all you organics there will be Gigakahn left!!!"

"T-minus 10 minutes to detonation."

Suddenly Godzilla and all the other monsters came out towards the Oxygen Destroyer. Mothra and Rodan landed on top of it, grabbed it with their legs, and started to try and fly upward, but the device was bolted to the ground. Suddenly Cosmo heard her mother's voice.

(At least on one occasion, Mothra and Rodan were able to lift Godzilla off the ground)

"Cosmo, they need your help, use your mental powers to help them lift that thing."

"What? Are you kidding? It's massive!"

"Size means nothing to your powers my child, reach out with your mental powers and grip that weapon."

"Okay, I'll try."

Cosmo put her hands forward as if she were trying to grab the thing. She didn't think about its size, it was just another physical object, it was no different then lifting a rock.

"Excellent! Now rip it out of the ground!"

Cosmo made her hands into fists and raised them upward, amazingly the Oxygen Destroyer was ripped out of the ground. Anguirus got underneath it to help push it upward. Cosmo could now relax. But Godzilla roared at Mothra and Rodan.

"What's he saying?" asked Tails.

"He's telling them to lift it higher."

"I don't get it." said Knuckles.

Just then Sonic realized what was happening.

"Wait… I know what he's doing! He's going to try and blow that thing into space with his Red Spiral Atomic Breath!"

"Of course! That thing can destroy oxygen, but there is no oxygen in the vacuum of space!" said Chris.

When Rodan and Mothra had lifted it high enough Godzilla blasted the oxygen destroyer. The force of his Red Spiral Atomic breath was propelling the thing up into the sky.

"T-minus 5 minutes to detonation."

Amy hugged Sonic.

"Sonic if we don't survive this… I LOVE YOU!!!"

This wasn't the first time Sonic had heard this.

"I love you too Amy."

Tails said the same thing to Cosmo, and Damian said the same to Kamilla. Chris hugged Helen and his kids. Meanwhile as Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic breath propelled the Oxygen Destroyer higher and higher it was being broadcasted all across the world. One of the elderly citizens of Station Square got up, placed her hand on her heart and started singing so everyone could hear her.

"And the rocket's red glare! The bombs bursting in air! Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there!"

For no apparent reason everyone else started to join in.

"Oh say does that star spangled banner yet wave! O'er the land of the free!!! And the home of the brave!!!"

"Play ball!"

(National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation everybody!)

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!

Sonic and the others waited ten whole minutes… but nothing happened. They were all still breathing.

"I'm breathing… We're going to live… WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!!!"

Everyone cried in joy and happiness. Just then when it died down they could here something… Michael was talking.

"Gojira!"

"He said Gojira, that means Godzilla! Everyone Michael said his first word!"

Just then Gigakahn came up on the TVs again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY UTOPIA LIES IN RUINS!!! You organics may have won this round… BUT THERE WILL BE OTHERS!!!"

Damian was able to get a good fix on Gigakahn's signal.

"HE'S RIGHT BENEATH US!!!"

"Oh ****"

Sonic went into a spin-dash and pounded away at the hidden bunker's secret doors. He broke through and jumped inside. There was Gigakahn's central processor. It was right here because he never expected them to survive the oxygen destroyer. Sonic went into another spin-dash and started to ram into it.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!!!"

Eventually Sonic was able to break through the covering, revealing all of Gigakahn's data disks.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this." said Sonic as he started to pull the disks out.

"Don't take out my intelligence disk! Without that I'm nothing but a stupid American!... AH!!! Thanks a lot ass-wipe!!! I'm going to kick your butt from here to Pluto and back you… fat…. slime… buuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttt…"

Gigakahn had been shut down.

"Now all we've got to do is take this thing somewhere where no one will ever find it."

Just then little Godzilla blasted Gigakahn's CPU with his Atomic Breath, destroying it.

"Or… We could just blow it up."

"Char!"

When Sonic came out of the bunker Jasmine crawled over and hugged him.

"Sonic…"

"Sonic you're my little girl's hero." said Helen.

Sonic blushed.

"Oh I'm no hero, Godzilla and his monster friends they're the heroes… But I will admit we all make one heck of a team. All for one and one for all, through thick and thin rough and smooth, vanilla and extra double ripple, when the going gets tough the tough go shopping, criminals go to jail that's the law, just remember it's not whether you win or lose, it's how you look the next day in the paper, four score and seven years ago…"

(Record scratch)

"I overdid the speech again didn't I?"

They may have won the battle, but there was still so much they had to do.

"Station Square is a mess, the Master Emerald is in shards, and the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered all across the globe."

"Look's like we're going to be here a little while longer." said Tails.

"That's okay, there's a new Yu-gi-oh special that I wanted to see anyway." replied Sonic.

"The Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald won't be a problem. But what are we going to do about the city."

"Wait I've got an idea! We can raise the money to repair the city with a televised benefit!" said Amy.

"But what will we televise?" asked Cosmo.

"I know what we can do!" said Chris "We can do it tonight if you're up to it."

"Trust me Chris. After everything that's happened tonight I don't think anyone can sleep." said Sonic.

"Okay, but first I've got to make a few calls."

Within hours Chris informed them that everything was ready.

"So how many of you guys think you can sing?"

"Sing?" asked Sonic.

"I know I can!" said Amy.

"I'll be the judge of that."

They all turned to see who said that.

"Simon Cowell!?!"

"Oh surprise and alarm, it's almost like I didn't see that coming."

"Easy Simon, the competition hasn't even started yet." said Chris.

"I can't help being judgmental, it's who I am."

"Okay everybody, who's up for a little contest?"


	18. Sonic X Idol!

Sonic was right, no one was able to sleep after what had happened that night, in fact millions of people came to Station Square to see the monsters before they returned to monster island and to see the show.

"Hello and welcome to Sonic X Idol! The show where you, yes you, get to vote along with our judges; Randy, Paula, Kara, and of course Simon, to crown the next Sonic X Idol!!!

Everyone broke into applause.

"Up first is everyone's favorite Hedgehog, here's Sonic!"

"Going fast makes me feel alive! My heart beats in hyperdrive! Do you think you can win only if I lose? Just let destiny choose! I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind that's blowing me around! Take a shot at me runnin side by side. It's a blur as… as I go by. I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind that's blowing me around!"

"You're on fire Sonic!"

"Next up, He's so strong he'll break your face, your bones, and your heart, here's Knuckles!"

"Burnt to the ground, I break through the crowd, I'm on the hunt I'm after you. I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found, And I'm hungry like the wolf!"

"Hmm… Not bad, could be better could be much worse."

"Trust me, coming from him you're lucky to get that." said Sonic.

Next it was Damian's turn.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts! I'm a model you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Thank you Knuckles." said Simon "That's going to replace the monster in my nightmares… Next"

(Ouch)

Now it was Amy's turn.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall! Cause every time we touch I get this feeling! And every time we kiss I swear I could fly! Can't you hear my heart beat fast? I want this to last. Need you by my side! Cause every time we touch I feel the static! And every time we kiss I reach for the sky! Can't you hear my heart beat slow?... I can't let you go. Want you in my life!"

"Okay, that was pretty good for a female anthropomorphic hedgehog."

"Hey that was pretty good for Cascada!" said Kara.

"The girl's got some skills." said Randy.

Next was Kamilla.

"Called you on the phone, said I'm coming through. Hope you're all alone 'cause I got plans for you. We could stay at home or dance and hand all night. As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter what we do. Don't ask me where I've been or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you. Don't try to understand, baby, there's no mystery  
cause you know how I am! I'm real, what you get is what you see, what you trying to do to me? You want to say your mine, be with me all the time, you're falling so in love, say you just can't get enough. You're telling all your friends, she's a bad bad *****"

"The girl is easy on the eyes, but not on my ears."

"Oh you're just saying that because she's Damian's girlfriend." said Kara.

"So what if I am? I can say whatever I want to because I can."

(Yep, that's Simon)

Next Cream took the stage

"Aloha `oe, aloha `oe. E ke onaona noho i ka lipo. One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au. Until we meet again."

"Aw she is so cute."

"I just knew you'd say that Paula. What's next, a singing gopher?"

No next was Shadow.

"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted. No silent prayer for the faith-departed. I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud… IT'S MY LIFE!!! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever! I just want to live while I'm alive! IT"S MY LIFE!!! My heart is like an open highway! Like Frankie said I did it my way! I just wanna live while I'm alive! IT'S MY LIFE!!!"

"Hm… No wonder they call him the ultimate life form."

Up next was Tail's and Cosmo doing a duet.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, far away and dreaming."

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever. Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure!"

"I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you, babe, snd I don't wanna miss a thing, cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you, babe and I don't wanna miss a thing."

"Aww, they are so sweet together." said Paula.

"Hmm… That song's not really for a duet, but they make it work." said Simon.

"Dude, a fox and a plant girl? How does that work?" asked Randy.

"Shut up, it's still cute." said Kara.

Next on stage was Dr. Eggman in a weird cowboy costume.

"Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie son? Where is my happy ending? WHERE HAVE ALL THE COWBOYS GONE? DOO DO DO DOO DO DO DOO DO DO…"

"Loser…"

"I quite agree little Michael." said Simon.

Eggman was pulled off the stage with a hook line. Next it was Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

"We can see clearly now the rain has gone! We can see all obstacles in our way!"

"You're singing too loud!" said Bocoe.

"Well you're singing off key!" replied Decoe.

"When's my solo?" asked Bokkun.

"If anyone gets a solo it's me!" said Decoe.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you!"

All three of them started fighting.

"I can see clearly that they're not going to win." said Simon.

Next up was Rouge.

"You keep saying you've got something for me. Something you call love, but confess.  
You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been a messin' and now someone else is gettin' all your best. These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do  
one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!"

"Well the bat's got my tongue, and possibly my vote." said Simon.

"Isn't it the cat's got my tongue?" asked Randy.

"Do you want me to make fun of the fact that you're bald?"

"… God no."

The last performance was done by Chris and Helen.

"What I like about you."

"Ya hold me tight mmm."

"Tell me I'm the only one."

"Gonna come over tonight."

"Yeah, keep on whispering in my ear."

"Cause it's true."

"That's what I like about you."

"Over all impression, rather wonderful." said Simon.

"And now, who will be the next Sonic X Idol!?! Will it be; Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles, Chris and Helen, Shadow, Damian, Kamilla, Dr. Eggman, Decoe Bocoe and Bokkun, or Rouge?"

Votes were coming in from all over the world. They were being tallied by Jacob.

"We have a winner!"

As everyone waited in anticipation the envelope was handed to Simon.

"And the next Sonic X Idol is, or should I say Idols are… Tails and Cosmo!"

"Woo hoo!"

Cosmo gave Tails a kiss.

"We did it baby!"

Despite the excitement surrounding Sonic and his friends, they reminded everyone that they weren't the only heroes.

"Godzilla and his friends were here to save us all, some of us were wise enough to always believe in them."

As dawn broke the monsters started to head home for Monster Island and the entire city was on the shore to bid farewell.

"Well we may have a lot of work to do before we can go home. But for today we're just glad to be alive."

The End


End file.
